Su primera visita en el palacio
by MarianMoon
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia donde se contara como fue la llegada del Lord Sesshomaru al gran palacio y qué sucedió allí. Es un fic pequeño, pero que contara las aventura del peculiar grupo de Sesshomaru en tan grande lugar. ¿Esto afectara para bien o para mal la desicion que en un futuro tendrá que tomar Rin?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Holaa todos! Volví... Y ahora me Llamo Mariann en mi cuenta fanfiction, me di cuenta que el nombre anterior era muy extenso y bueno hay que renovarse cada tanto.

Mis niños/niñas en esta ocasión y después de bastante tiempo les traigo un one-shot.. Conste que les aviso desde ya, mis one-shots tienden hacer un poco más extensos que 600/900 caracteres, a veces.

Espero les guste este fic, el cual publicare en los grupos de facebook , por si quieren ir a indagar un poco, #SesshoRin n.n & Más!, Elixir Plateado. Luego tal vez piense publicar también en Watppad, pero en fin espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, los cuales por si no sabían, son como el desayuno para el que escribe.

"Su primer visita al palacio"

Eran tiempos tranquilos en la época Feudal, el comienzo del otoño y el fin del verano ponían en acto de presencia una pequeña demostración de aquellos tonos rojizos tan característicos de la pronta estación en puerta, pero aquel detalle no era motivo para detener a un grupo bastante particular e importante. Si particular, ya que constaba de un demonio rana- más un diablillo - un dragón de dos cabezas y un imponente demonio perro.

Los cuales como grupo tenían una única misión, ir en busca de una niña pre-adolecente a una aldea pequeña, donde residía el hermano menor del lord, en la cual había sido dejada a su protegida temporalmente para ser entrenada y adecuada a la vida humana, la cual ella "pertenecía" y que luego debería elegir si seguir con ella o marchar con su grupo de preferencia demoniaco.

Pero estaban equivocados, si esos humanos inferiores pensaban que el gran Sesshomaru dejaría a su protegida a merced de esas costumbres tan básicas las cuales ellos alardeaban y no entendía por qué. Pero volviendo al origen del problema, él no era ningún tonto. Recordaba bien que en su momento, cuando la vieja sacerdotisa Kaede le comentó lo bueno que sería que Rin se quedara y adaptara a una vida humana supo distinguir el doble sentido de esas palabras.

Esa anciana había querido decir que Rin al ser humana no estaría segura con su grupo, ya que estaría en constante peligro por los enemigos de él y que podría ser herida, además de que no se realizaría como mujer. En ese instante, supo entender que era cierto que Rin debería tomar la decisión ella misma y que debería conocer los dos tipos de vida que podría llegar a tener en un futuro, y dado la situación termino aceptando el trato de que la niña viviera con ellos.

Pero él no se quedaría satisfecho así como así para luego simplemente marcharse y dejar todo atrás. Recordó bien aquella condición que le impuso a la anciana en el instante que acepto dejarla, condición que había borrado del rostro la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa, la actual hasta a él mismo había sorprendido por lo natural que había salido de su mente hacía sus labios en aquel atardecer de verano frente a la cabaña de la anciana y luego que la lucha contra Naraku al fin hubiera tenido su punto final.

 _Flash Back_

– Acepto – Cuanto pesar sentía – Ella se quedara aquí –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – Su pequeño sirviente se sintió desmayarse literalmente, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con los dichos de esa vieja y ciertamente esa respuesta de su amo no se la esperaba. Y no era el único, Inuyasha y el Monje Miroku también presentes no pudieron reprimir su asombro dado que conocían lo firme que era el demonio en ciertas decisiones y dado la cara de pocos amigos que puso al escuchar la oferta de la sacerdotisa, ciertamente que aceptara tan libremente era muy extraño.

Pero la anciana en frente a ellos sonrió complacida ante la forma de pensar del guerrero en frente, él quería lo mejor para Rin y con eso lo demostraba – Te aseguro que ella vivirá aquí muy bien Sesshomaru – Cerro los ojos más tranquila, esa niña podría tener una vida más normal– Aprenderá un oficio y obtendrá la vida que toda mujer _merece_ , una familia –

– _¿La vida que toda mujer merece?_ – Eso sí había sonado una tanto desubicado a los oídos de Sesshomaru y no solo de él.

Hasta ahí, esa vieja no lo iba a tomar por imbécil ya que ni si quiera conocía cuan era respetado era él y mucho menos porqué – Dije que acepte que este aquí, pero no dije por cuanto tiempo –

¡Esa sí era una forma de redoblar la apuesta! Eso sí que no lo había visto venir nadie. Y en el fondo sentían que debía ser así, principalmente Inuyasha, el cual sintió una especie de orgullo por las palabras de su hermano. Él sabía que las intenciones de la anciana eran buenas, pero también conocía el otro lado de ellas. En el fondo la anciana Kaede veía en Rin a Kikyo e incluso a Kagome, temía que cuando la niña creciera cayera en amor con Sesshomaru y tuviera un final parecido al de su hermana mayor o no pudiera tener una familia por estar esperando a ese demonio e ignorar a otros buenos partidos como lo había hecho Kagome en su momento.

Pero por eso mismo se sentía satisfecho, ser un demonio no significaba que fueras incapaz de no proteger a alguien con todo lo que tienes, eso él había aprendido en ese tiempo y sabía también que su hermano comprendía aquello, y fue algo que Sesshomaru noto con el simple hecho de verlo, Inuyasha lo miraba seguro hasta incluso queriendo reprimir una sonrisa por simple hecho de respeto hacia la anciana.

– Pero Sesshomaru, ¿q-qué dices? – La anciana Kaede preocupada por esas palabras busco una explicación, pero solo encontró una débil sonrisa en ese rostro frío, la cual la estremeció y lo peor, estaba decidido.

– Vendré a visitar a Rin aquí cada cierto tiempo – Era tonta si pensaba que le iba a ganar – Todos sus gastos correrán por mi cuenta y cuando venga de visita, ella estará con mi grupo entre dos o tres días dependiendo la ocasión – Sonrió complacido al ver el rostro deformado de la anciana hasta quería reír, él no se alejaría de su pequeña protegida así como así, y antes de marcharse y despedirse de ella volteo su cabeza ligeramente para dejarle en claro algo a la sacerdotisa.

– No existe lugar más seguro para Rin que no sea junto a mí – En su mirada podía verse una seguridad tan avasalladora que congelo a la anciana en su lugar – Ella tendrá su decisión y sé que lo hará bien –

 _Fin Flash Back_

De aquella tarde ya habían pasado cuatro años en donde él seguía cumpliendo su promesa y la seguía visitando, comenzaba a ver como ella iba cambiando de a poco. Muchas cosas habían pasado por bajo puente, pero la relación en su grupo se establecía seguía siendo la mismo, y eso fue algo que con visita a visita la anciana tuvo que terminar por comprender y aceptar. Cada vez que iba a visitar a su protegida pasaba con ella un par de días junto a su sirviente y a su dragón, en donde ella le comentaba que había hecho en el tiempo que él no estaba o simplemente se marchaban en ese tiempo a tener pequeñas misiones para que ella no perdiera la costumbre de caminar grandes distancias.

Pero en ese tiempo en que ella cambió y él lo hizo también, pudo comprender algo de los dichos de la anciana, era cierto Rin no podría vivir toda su vida en un bosque si ella aceptaba volver con ellos otra vez, incluso aunque la pequeña no fuera tan _humana_ como antes debían tener un lugar fijo en donde asentarse.

Eso le causaba tanta gracia, pero ese no era su problema, establecerse en un lugar fijo no era un problema para él ya que era hijo de Inu No Taisho, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y más grande demonio de todos los tiempos, y un techo no era un problema cuando eres dueño y señor de tantas tierras y has sido criado en dos palacios imperiales, y sí eso ratificaba que su protegida siempre estaría más segura junto a él

Pero para aquello tuvo que tomar medidas un poco drásticas, tuvo que regresar a su palacio y poner orden en su hogar. Tendría que establecer nuevas reglas a los demonios que vivían allí y cuidaban de su palacio en su usencia. Aunque ese detalle no fuera muy relevante debía adelantarse y tener todo en orden llegado el momento, si Rin iba a venir con ellos él debía estar preparado con anterioridad. Por eso mismo regreso a su imperio al poco tiempo de dejarla en la aldea y ordeno que remodelaran todo, recordaba el rostro de sus sirvientes cuando les comunico las buenas nuevas.

 _Flash Back_

– Y si alguien osa ofenderla, maltratarla o lo que sea – Como adoraba esa cara de respeto y miedo mientras él hablaba en su altillo a toda la servidumbre – Tendré que realizar una pequeña reducción de personal junto a mis garras, ¿entendido? –

 _¡Si mi Lord!_

Fue difícil al inicio, por suerte había encontrado todo en buen estado, pero eso si lo esperaba un poco de tareas protocolares en su despacho, después de todo era un Lord y no se podía manejar un imperio con un secretario mientras caminas por el bosque todo el tiempo. En ese regreso, prohibió comer humanos y demonios por lo menos en el palacio. Acepto híbridos en su ejército, pero obviamente todos los aceptados estaban teniendo un entrenamiento previo.

Luego de ver realizada su misión proseguiría con los demás cambios en su palacio, salió del gran balcón imperial sin antes recibir una inclinación de sus sirvientes. Las puertas del gran ventanal tras sí se cerraron lentamente, suspiro cansino todo lo que últimamente hacía iba contra todo que lo había jurado en su momento. El aniquilar a todo ser inferior, ¿dónde había quedado eso?, al parecer en el pasado y lo peor era por voluntad propia.

Caminaba lentamente por los grandes pasillos de ese lugar, observando atentamente todos los cambios que realizaban sus sirvientes dirigidos por el diseñador de ambientes más reconocido en toda Asia, en su palacio. Debía admitirlo, ese demonio supo captar todo lo que había, claramente había estado al servicio de su familia y todos los eventos principales de muchos lugares, pero algo detuvo quiso detener su caminar, los gritos de Jaken.

– ¡Amo Bonito! ¡Espéreme! – Suspiro deseando patearle la cabeza, la rana no paraba de perseguirlo diciendo "Como segundo ministro a cargo, yo Jaken" Blablabla, no podía creer que su sirviente aún no se diera cuenta que solo lo nombro como segundo ministro para que se callara y dejara de darle indirectas desde que pisaron pie en ese lugar, ¿es que no era obvio? Tenía todo un "equipo" para ayudarlo, como iba a dejar sus tierras con la supervisión entera de Jaken cuando no podía cuidar a una niña y dragón.

\- Amo Sesshomaru, eso ha sido increíble ninguno intentara hacer algo idiota con esa amenaza- Y así tuvo que escuchar por todo el pasillo los halagos de su sirviente hasta que se cruzó con una youkai , una especial que tal vez no podría hacerle daño era su – Nana –

Esa youkai de cabello color caramelo y ojos color miel era su nana. Se llamaba Kaiyo, había sido salvada ella y toda su familia por su padre y como agradecimiento a eso, ellos residían en el palacio como servicio a la familia real. Era una mujer amable, pero no era recomendable hacerla enfadar.

– Sesshomaru siempre tan violento, eres igual a tu padre. Y yo siempre – Sacó su pañuelo dramáticamente para secar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo – Intentando enseñarte lo que es correcto, no puedo corregir esa actitud desde que eras cachorro –

Su nana siempre era tan exagerada – Solo les hable amablemente – Aquello borro la sonrisa de la mujer la cual se puso bordo, ese niño no tenía remedio.

– AMABLEMENTE – Rio sarcástica ante la mirada de miedo de la rana, Por Dios iba a sacarle canas verdes – Dime en que mundo te parece amable amenazarlos de muerte Sesshomaru –

– No exageres Nana, solo deben obedecer y ya – Siguió caminando a su lado para luego preguntar – ¿Ya hablaste con los cocineros? –

Suspiro ese niño caprichoso no tenía remedio –Así es, ya les dije que buscaran información de comida humana en las aldeas, templos y palacios para hacer un menú para la niña – Sonrió complacida, ahora ella también tenía un encargo, preparar a la niña para la sociedad alta mientras estuviera allí y eso implicaba tener que incluso ella misma ir a renovarse de información.

– Todo está quedando de a poco de acuerdo a lo previsto – Un poco de inquietud se notó en su vos hasta sentir una caricia en su rostro, su nana siempre sabía que le sucedía.

– Tranquilo, si es como me dijiste, esa Rin elijará estar con nosotros es tu protegida –

Su cachorro era totalmente nuevo en el terreno de la conquista, nunca le había sido necesario aprender sobre mujeres ya que todas caían ante él y además eran youkais, pero tratar a una humana era totalmente distinto, debería aprender las formas de cortejo en las costumbres humanas, pero sabía que lo lograría.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Y por fin había llegado el día en que por fis todas esas modificaciones tendrían su aprobación o no, incluso a la distancia ya podía sentir el aroma de su protegida en el aire, y por lo que podría percibir era que estaba emocionada y ansiosa ya que ella sabía que iría a conocer su futuro hogar, hasta incluso Jaken se veía feliz tanto que no había sacado esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro desde que habían salido del palacio.

Allí a lo lejos en ese bonito valle estaba la aldea de su hermano y esa humana (cuñada), arrugó el ceño esa mujer le decía cuñado cada vez que lo veía, era tan molesta, bastante que tenía que aceptar que Inuyasha era su hermano y encima ahora también tenía que lidiar con ella, zorrito, el monje y su familia de conejos junto a la exterminadora. Qué familia tan rara tenía ahora.

– ¡Mire amo ahí está Rin! – Señaló Jaken emocionado sobre la cabeza de Ah, y luego decía que la odiaba con toda su alma, al parecer era al revés y el sapo no estaba enterado o era idiota. – Ya vi no estoy ciego – Maldición es que no podían dejarla sola cinco minutos, él la había dejado noches enteras y bien vivita estaba – Y con toda esa prole–

Y mientras el grupo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se debatía como sería el hogar de Sesshomaru una niña estaba más que ansiosa un poco alejada de ellos por la llegada de su amo – Por fin, Amo venga pronto – Había comenzado a entrenar, a conocer otros conocimientos ya que estaba segura, no iba a ser una carga para su señor jamás.

Y esto fue algo que pudo notar Kagome la cual sonrió complacida, hay ella ya podía ver una boda en puerta si fuera por ella, pero bueno todo a su tiempo. Por ahora se dedicaría a relajaría y le entregaría en un obsequio que pudo traerlo de su última visita a su época.

– Rin mira tengo que darte esto – La niña sonrió complacida al tener frente a ella una pequeña mochila rosa muy parecida a la de Kagome – Con esto más el obsequio de Shipoo tendrás todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el golpe–

– Gracias son muy hermosos sus regalos Kagome y Shipoo–

– Solo recuerda debes apretar en el centro de la estrella de la caja mágica y tendrás todo lo que quieras o guardes ahí – Si Shipoo había conseguido en una aldea de demonios zorros una objeto que podía llevar en su interior una gran cantidad de cosas y pesar menos que una pluma. – Lo necesitaras con esos dos, después de todo Sesshomaru es un perro sin tacto al igual que el idiota de Inuyasha – Por unos instantes sintió una mirada en su espalada un poco oscuro seguido de una gran golpe en la cabeza

– Ves, esto debe ser de f-familia– Pobre de él, siempre recibía un golpe de ese perro y no había dicho nada, solo la realidad.

– Así es, pero sé que tú sabes cómo tratarlo, después de todo es un milagro que has hecho Rin– Kagome se acercó a su rostro para repetir totalmente segura – Créeme lo es–

Eso le causo mucha gracia a la niña, Kagome le decía disimuladamente todo lo que ella no podía decir en vos alta a su esposo y aprovechaba que Inuyasha no entendiera muy bien el doble sentido. – Estoy muy emocionada Kagome– Ya no podía esperar más, estaba muy feliz.

– Lo sé tranquila, todo no seas tan efusi ¡KYAAAA llego mi cuñado! – Hay si podía verlo llegar, es que estaba muy emocionada tenía su propia historia de shojo manga frente a sus ojos, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Desde que su cuñado había puesto en marcha sus intenciones en aquel trabalenguas el cual ella misma grabó, no pudo más que entregarle su secreto apoyo a su relación con Rin, eran el uno para el otro, y ella junto a Sango y Shipoo se encargarían de darle fruto a esa relación.

\- Kagome a veces me alteras – Suspiro Inuyasha, sí ya había notado la emoción que tenía su compañera ante la relación de su hermano y Rin, si había sido así con Sango y Miroku, menos esperaba que fuera diferente con algo ... tan... diferente. Sabía que haría todo lo posible para juntarlos.

Entonces todos fijaron su vista al demonio que bajaba desde aquella montaña montado sobre su dragón dándole un aspecto más imperial si es que eso era posible, a Inuyasha se le cayó una gota, ese Sesshomaru debía tener un contrato con la naturaleza, tenía que admitir que su hermano portaba una gran imagen, ¿cómo era eso posible?.

-Supongo que será imposible superar eso, ¿verdad? – Comentó Sango a su esposo al ver que tenían unos pequeños mirones cerca de ellos, muy desanimados al parecer.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a la exterminadora – Bien, oremos por los pequeños rechazados que obtendrán en este momento un corazón roto– Comentó el monje Miroku en su clásica pose de rezo.

– Cuñado tu solo quieres venderle a los pobres una pócima de amor falsa – Comento Kohaku tapándose la cara de vergüenza ajena, sabía bien las intenciones del monje, utilizaría esos corazones rotos.

– Yo solo quiero darles un manto de paz interior a los indirectamente rechazados de la pequeña Rin– Era cierto, él solo quería que todos tuvieran fé... y dinero.

Pero todas esos comentarios eran susurros a los oídos de Rin que sonrió abiertamente al ver aterrizar a su familia en suelo, es que eso eran su familia, todos los presentes allí. Y nada podía hacerla más feliz que ver de regreso a su señor después de dos meses de larga espera, porque sabía en su corazón que en pocos días le cerraría la boca al señor Jaken.

– _No creo que estés viva para ese entonces–_ Quería mucho al señor Jaken, pero a veces quería tomar disimuladamente una roca y entregársela a su cabezota y bocota insensible como un lindo saludo.

Si como no, ella prometió estar junto a su señor siempre, y ahora en su nueva condición nada detendría volver con ellos, aunque sabía que faltaba tiempo dado que recién tenía trece años, pero conocer el hogar de su amo ya era un paso seguro. Y sin aguantarse salió corriendo a su encuentro apenas cruzó miradas con su amo, lo sabía podía sentir las palabras detrás de aquella, para muchos, fría mirada.

"Aquí estoy, ven conmigo Rin"

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado, serán solo dos capítulos es un short fic. No olviden seguirme, y comentar mis niños, nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Así Cashual, en el bosque

Todos los derecho le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto es solo un fanfic de fans para fans.

He traído la continuación de esta pequeña historia, espero les guste.

No olviden dejar comentarios y seguir la publicación, sigan leyendo n.n

PD: El horror de ortografía en el titulo es apropósito tranquilos.

\- **Así cashual, en el bosque** -

\- Qué emoción por fin de regreso con ellos- Rin no cabía de felicidad mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de su amo reciente mente llegado de quien sabe dónde. Se separó un poco y le saludo con una reverencia. –Amo Sesshomaru qué gusto verlo _–_

Se reprendió mentalmente al separarse de su amo y percatarse que había cometido una osadía, abrazar al demonio era algo arriesgado en sí y mucho más en público. Si bien ella sabía que su amo jamás la dañaría era mejor respetar sus formas. ¡Hay es que no pudo evitar reprimir su emoción al verlo llegar para llevársela!.

– ¿Vamos amo? _–_ Qué directa siempre era esa niña pensó el demonio, pero en el fondo le gustaba que así fuera, ambos querían irse ya de ahí. Rin era una aventurera nata y seguramente se aburría horrores en esa aldea sino fuera por Inuyasha y su banda.

– Me parece que alguien está muy ansiosa por irse _– A_ cotó Jaken desde el dragón satisfecho por haber acertado sus predicciones, Rin sabía lo que era mejor para su felicidad. _–_ Pero deberías ir a despedirte de ellos, no vendrás en tres meses _–_ La niña asintió fervientemente, se dispuso a dar vueltas, pero se vio detenida por la mano de su señor sosteniendo la suya.

– ¿Amo? _–_ No comprendía su actuar.

El demonio la analizo su rostro, y en su aroma además de la felicidad no podía percibir ningún rastro de inseguridad, pero de igual forma debía cerciorarse.

– _¿Estas segura? –_

Analizó el rostro de su señor, no podía ni quería hacerlo dudar de la decisión de llevarla a su hogar. No había estado entrenando para nada, le daría toda la seguridad que necesitara. _–_ Sé que muchos me miraran mal y querrán hacerme daño por ser humana, pero no me interesa lo que piense nadie amo, no hay nada que pensar _–_

– Me encargaré que no sufras daño alguno _–_

– ¡No diga eso! _–_ Estalló en su oído luego de acercase un poco, sorprendiendo a él y a Jaken. Eso no se lo esperaba, porqué su protegida reaccionaba así de molesta. _– ¿Qué? –._

– Sé lo que planea, no será necesario yo me haré respetar amo _–_ Asintió fervientemente, había estudiado distintas razas demonio y cómo era la mejor forma de relacionarse con ellas. No necesitaba tener amigos allí, bueno sí, pero solo necesitaba principalmente que tuvieran en cuenta que no era una debilucha y que ella podría con ellos además de ser amable _–_ Soy la protegida del Gran Lord Sesshomaru, ¡yo puedo con todo! _–._

– Supongo que es así _–_ Una leve comisura se enarco en sus labios, esa mocosa era cada vez más fuerte no solo emocionalmente sino físicamente, podía percibir la energía en su cuerpo fluir. El entrenamiento daba sus frutos de a poco. _– Pero recuerda, tú eres superior a ellos–_

– _Y_ en especial a ellos– Susurro en secreto el demonio echando un vistazo al grupo de Inuyasha y al resto de los aldeanos que escondidos entre los arboles quería observar que acontecía en el lugar.

– ¡Alto ahí Sesshomaru! _–_

Ashh pensó internamente el demonio, quien era el imbécil que se atrevía a interponerse en su camino _–_ ¡No dejare que te lleves a Rin así como así! _– Ah, imbécil = Inuyasha._ ¿Es qué no tenía algo que hacer además de retrasarlo?

– Entonces al menos deja ir mi estola _–_ Suspiro cansinamente, a veces se preguntaba por qué no lo mataba, así su padre no lo hubiera querido. _–_ Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo _–_

– Prométeme que no le pasara nada malo, sino la traeré de regreso _– ¡Qué demonios era eso!_ ¿Enserio pensaba que lo tomaría en moviendo esas orejas de un lado a otro?. Típico berrinche de cachorro mimado.

– Recuérdame quien es el guardián aquí Inuyasha _–_ Realmente solo debía irse de ahí y ya _– Dime, cómo va tu entrenamiento–_

El hanyou tembló de pies a cabeza, había olvidado que Sesshomaru le envió unos pergaminos con algunas técnicas que él debía aprender, porque según el mayor no dejaría que su incompetencia manchara el nombre de la familia Taisho por ende debería tener el entrenamiento que jamás tuvo como cachorro Inuyoukai _–_ Más que bien, te sorprenderás _–_

Kagome no podía creer lo que su esposo estaba diciendo, ahora como probaría que sí pudo aprender algo decente cuando se la pasó tres meses mirando al cielo. Sesshomaru se daría cuenta y le daría una golpiza por tarado, ahora debería entrenar el doble por vago.

– Más te vale que cuando regrese me demuestres algo decente–

Y luego de una despedida algo apresurada, más bien un hasta luego con varias rarezas, el grupo de Sesshomaru se dirigió a las profundidades del bosque, ¿por qué si podían llegar más rápido en vuelo? De hecho, el demonio quería comprobar que tan fuerte se volvía el cuerpo de su protegida con el tiempo y esa era una buena manera.

Serían diez días a pies, en donde secretamente la pondría a prueba. Además no tenía por qué llegar tan pronto a su palacio, había dejado papeleo adelantado como para un mes y si quería, podía retrasar su llegada cada vez más. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que Rin querría ir lo más pronto posible ya que sabía de buena fe que Jaken se había encargado de enviarle un mapa previamente del lugar para que no tuviera muchos problemas en ubicarse.

Y con esa idea en mente, el gran demonio siguió camino por tres días donde. Desgraciadamente no todo era color de rosa para él, había olvidado en su memoria lo mucho que el sapo y la niña hablaban. Todo el tiempo, a todo momento estaban hablando.

– _Ni que no se hubieran visto en cien años_ _–_ Pensó molesto llegando a su límite, enserio no entendía como esos dos sacaban tema de conversación hasta de una roca.

Sin más y con la mente un tanto cansada de tanto blablabla decidió que lo más acertado sería tomar un descanso cerca del río. Siempre por alguna razón tenía suerte de encontrar un riachuelo en su camino, sería bueno estar allí además habría árboles, comida y un buen rio donde tomar su bien merecido descanso. _–_ Nos quedaremos aquí por hoy, vayan a buscar la cena _–_ Y sin más se alejó de ellos, iría buscar un río donde asearse y estar lejos de la charla de esos dos por cinco minutos.

Ambos sirvientes sonrieron contentos, ahora podrían preparar una buena cena y tal vez un gran almuerzo para el próximo día. Su plan de hablar sin parar había funcionado, menos mal que habían acordado todo el plan días antes por medio de las cartas, ahora podrían disfrutar de su silenciosa victoria.

– _¡_ Rin ya conseguí el pescado! _–_ Corrió el sapo orgulloso de su captura, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que la niña tenía mitad del brazo metido en una pequeña cajita violácea. _–_ ¡Mocosa tu brazo! –

– No se preocupe señor Jaken, solo estoy buscando una sartén _–_ El pequeño demonio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la niña había sacado no solo un sartén, sino platos, vasos, hasta incluso algunas verduras de ahí, eso era sin dudas obra de los zorros.

– ¡Rin! Qué eso dime _–_ Jamás pudo entender la magia de los zorros, era impresionante.

– Esto es un obsequio de Shipoo por el viaje _–_ Estaba orgullosa de su mochila "mágica" _–_ Puedo guardar cualquier cosa adentro, un día entraremos adentro señor Jaken _–_

–Hai _–_ Maldita sea, ya le había picado la curiosidad debería ser valiente y aguantar.

– Sigamos con la cena, hay que sorprender al amo Sesshomaru _–_

En cuanto al susodicho, este estaba preparando uno de sus relajantes baños termales. Si bien era un demonio de batallas, Sesshomaru se ocupaba de su imagen personal aunque no hubiera mucho que hacer realmente. Pero interiormente se sentía bien darse un buen descanso después de dos días de volar por los cielos.

Con toda la calma de su ser, dejo hundirse en la profundidades de las termas, no sin antes darle un merecido lavado a sus prendas. Usualmente no bajaba la guardia , pero teniendo en cuenta que no había enemigos a la redonda supuso que estaría bien un descanso, ¿además quien sería tan tonto para atacarlo?.

Lavo suavemente sus extensas hebras de cabello plateado, además limpio su piel para luego proseguir con su estola para después dejarse ser por el agua frente a una gran luna llena. No había nada que pensar ni decir, disfrutaba de su sola compañía y la del cielo estrechado, todo era silencioso y perfecto.

Era una lástima que su tranquilidad no dudara más de cinco minutos. ¿Qué demonios era ese olor tan... ¿delicioso? No era común en él, pero se permitió mover un poco su nariz para sentir aquella cocción a fuego lento y luego deleitarse con el maravilloso aroma a comida que lo embriagaba. Su estómago sonó y recordó que hacía ya tres días que no probaba bocado, si bien su raza era conocida además de su fortaleza porque podían pasar largos periodos sin alimentos, debía admitir que esa preparación se le antoja atrayente.

¿Quién demonios preparaba eso? Podía identificarlo bien, era pez asado con hígado de monstruos de aguas saladas y algo más que no podía identificar bien. Maldición ya le había picado la curiosidad.

Se permitió la acción de percibir el aroma otra vez llevándose una gran sorpresa.

– _¿¡RINNN!? –_

¿Acaso su protegida sabia cocinar?, peor aún, ¿cómo demonios aprendió a cocinar uno de los platos insignia de los demonios inu? Debía obtener respuestas rápidas, peor aún al parecer sabía hacerlo bien.

Sin mucho más que pensar salió de su relajante baño de termas y se vistió lo más pronto posible. Pensó detenidamente en ponerse la armadura, pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que no había enemigos en el radio de donde ellos estaban.

Con su paso lento, pero seguro Sesshomaru se encamino al campamento donde sus acompañantes estaban. Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver a Jaken preparando una improvisada pequeña mesa de manera, poniendo una vasija de comidas y acomodando cuidadosamente los vasos en orden para luego llenarlo de un jugo de naranja al parecer recién exprimido.

¿Acaso eso era un mantel? , ¿De dónde demonios habían sacado una mesa y todo lo demás?. Sí debía aceptarlo, estaba un poco desorientado por así decirlo en su vida creyó ver algo así y eso no lo tenía ya bastante contrariado mucho más lo estuvo cuando vio que su protegida estaba cocinando en una pequeña cocina improvisada.

¿Esas eran cacerolas, cuchillos y recipientes de comida?

– Rin _–_ Se acercó lentamente, podía observar la comida con detenimiento estaba cocinándose a fuego lento y todo parecía comestible al parecer. ¿Cuándo su protegida había aprendido todo eso?

– ¡Amo Sesshomaru! Ya regreso _–_ Ella parecía bastante adiestrada en ámbitos de cocina.

 _–_ ¿Qué es esto? _–_

– ¿No es grandioso amo bonito? _–_ Sí, definitivamente Jaken estaba encantado con todo eso y él en el fondo, no tanto, pero estaba en una situación similar _–_ Rin tiene un bolso de zorros mágicos que es increíbles _–_

 _\- ¿Zorros mágicos? –_ ¿Acaso Rin había estado cerca de esos inuyoukai?

– A sí es, Shipoo me trajo esto de obsequio para que los viajes fueran más ligeros _–_ Comentó su protegida sonriente atendiendo la cena que al parecer ya estaba en su punto de cocción. _–_ Señor Jaken ayúdeme a llevar esto _–_

Y él ahí pintado cual óleo, era sumamente extraño todo eso. No sabía cómo asimilarlo, no sabía si molestarse con Shipoo por traerle objeto tan desconocido, pero sabía que el cachorro la apreciaba como a su hermana o... matar a su sirviente por disfrutar tanto de una comida que claramente estaba preparada para un demonio perro como ÉL.

Los observo desde la distancia, hasta incluso Ah/Uhn estaban comiendo algo al parecer delicioso. Y él, ahí mirando desde lejos al parecer no estaba soñando y su protegida se había convertido en una niña autosuficiente e independiente que podría sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie en un lugar así de peligroso. ¿Y él que era entonces? Se suponía que era él era el guardián no ella, seguramente era todo culpa de esa kagome que la estuvo llevando mucho a su época, donde al parecer las mujer hasta podían cuidar de sí mismas y sus hijos sin problemas.

Por eso mismo, no debería sorprenderse de encontrarse con una Rin con una mente tan... ¿Moderna? ¿Liberal? No sabía si eso era bueno dado la época en la que ellos vivían, pero por otro lado le gustaba que su protegida no se considerara una damisela en peligro que no podía ser rescatada sola.

– Amo venga, ¿no va a cenar? _–_ Cuestionó su fiel sirviente claramente extrañado de que no se les uniera a ellos.

Lentamente se sentó junto a ellos y vio un planto con comida frente a él, seguramente para él pensó hasta que lo interrumpió Rin _–_ Amo sé que no le gusta mucho la comida humana, pero hice una mezcla con comida para demonios... _–_ Se veía un tanto tímida _–_ Pero creo que no está tan mal y sería bueno que coma algo por favor _–_

Tomo lentamente el pescado con el hígado y lo unto con los palillos en lo aparecer una improvisada salsa, no se veía ni olía mal, pero su protegida era niña no podía cocinar tan bien ¿verdad? Sin más probó bocado, sin percatarse de las caras de sus seguidores al presenciar prácticamente un hecho épico y milagroso. Qué alguien trajera una cámara rápido.

– Sin dudas esto solo podía ser obra de Rin _–_ Realmente el diablillo estaba admirado de los logros de esa mocosa, en su vida pensó ver a su amo probar comida humana incluso aunque esta fuera mezclada con las de sus especie. Sumamente era algo impresionante, quien le bajaría el ego a la mocosa ahora, pero ¿el sabor como estaría?.

Era cierto, su amo tenía unos sentidos extremos y si algo no estaba en su punto exacto no dudaría en escupirlo, pero al parecer todo estaba bien. Pues para él, esa mocosa además tenía un don escondido en lo culinario.

– Está bien de saber _–_ El milagro se había concedido gracias a esa mocosa humana.

 _–_ Rin está bueno mocosa _–_ Sí su amo se había dignado a brindarle una respuesta pues él también lo haría no tenía problemas en decir algo que al fin de cuentas era cierto, pero si debía ser sincero era algo vergonzoso decirlo aunque se conocieran hace tiempo… quién le aguantaría, seguramente sería él. _–_ Al parecer aprendiste algo decente en esa aldea–

Y allí salió a relucir su enorme sonrisa, de ¡yo sabía que les gustaría!.

– Qué bueno les haya gustado la comida amo Sesshomaru, señor Jaken –

Era reconfortante para ella ver que sus esfuerzos daban frutos. Tanto había investigado sobre la comida de los demonios, pero ella tenía un cometido no solo enfocarse en distintas especies, quería saber que era saludable específicamente para seres como su amo y el señor Jaken además de que claro esta delicioso.

Ambos asintieron lentamente, realmente era incómodo. Ciertamente para ellos en su viajes nunca fue un tema de extrema importancia la comida ya que simplemente cuando llegara el momento de comer cazaban alguna presa de por ahí. Pero, desde que viajaban con Rin eso había cambiado bastante, la niña comía cada tres horas y además no podía comer cualquier cosa ya que podría ser envenenada y posteriormente morir.

Ahora la situación era distinta ella sabía qué tipo de alimentos comer aún más que y a simple vista no era un problema tampoco cómo poder prepararlos. Estas sin dudas, deberían ser las ventajas de vivir con una mujer.

 _Mujer…_

Algo había hecho un clic en el cerebro de ambos, Rin pronto sería una mujer. Si bien le faltaba crecer ya estaba en el proceso para llegar a eso, eso no solo traería problemas de ropa, maquillaje, llanto, melodrama, sonrisa… sino.

 _– Pretendientes –_ Soltó Jaken sin más.

Literalmente el ambiente se cortaba con cuchillo, había abierto el sapo la boca de más y ahora el momento de pagar las consecuencias. Su amo había escuchado sus palabras e incluso había dejado de comer.

– ¿Pretendientes señor Jaken? _–_ Su visión se fijó en la mocosa, parecía molesta. ¿Se había perdido de algo? Fue allí que su mente se iluminó y recordó la declaración de su amo y él ahí hablando de posibles otros. _–_ Digo, yo… estás creciendo no es como si no se te hubieran declarado antes mocosa – Siempre había formas de embarrar más su probabilidades de vida.

– _¡_ Señor Jaken no sea tonto! No estoy aquí para hablar de _otros –_ Y ella ahí queriendo impresionar a su señor aunque sea un poco y el sapo metiendo bocado de otros, que sí eran ciertos, pero no cabían ahí. Ella solo quería estar con su señor, ninguno podía compararse a él aunque fuera un gruñón de primera.

El pobre sapo se sintió levemente elevado del suelo y posos sus amarillos ojos en su amo, este tenía un aspecto más sombrío de lo habitual si es que eso era posible.

– Ya la escuchaste Jaken, no existen otros _–_ Luego de aquello sintió la brisa del aire en su rostro, nada como un buen vuelo nocturno producto de su gran bocota.

– No le haga caso amo, seguramente el señor Jaken ha tenido un día largo _–_ Al fin de cuentas ella siempre terminaba justificando los actos inútiles de ese imbécil.

– ¿Cuántos pretendientes tienes Rin? _– Oh, Oh…_

– ¿Por qué tanto curiosidad amo?, ¿Quiere hacerles una visita? _–_

Su protegida era astuta, ya sabía cuáles serían los términos de esas visitas.

– Me temo que no puedo decirle donde viven amo _–_

¿Acaso esa niña se negaba a una orden suya? _–_ ¿Y por qué no? –

– Pues porque ya deben sufrir bastante, deben superar este momento amo –

– ¿Cuál momento? –

– Dicen que un corazón roto es de los peores dolores que hay –

Sonrió para sus adentros, eso quería decir que ella los había rechazado. Un extraño sentimiento de alivio se instaló en su pecho, por ende pensó en sus padres y en las malditas mañas que había heredado.

Ahora debía estar en la espera a que su protegida creciera lo suficiente para convertirse en su lady y compañera. Eso también le daba algo de nostalgia, pronto desaparecería su pequeña Rin todo en ella cambiaría y aquel dulce rostro que lo cuidó desaparecería con el tiempo para dar paso a una hermosa mujer.

Estaba ansioso, pero a la vez quería que el tiempo se detuviera por un instante.

 _–_ Estas creciendo rápido _–_

– Pero eso ya no es un problema como antes _–_ Sabía a lo que se refería para ellos que fuera humana ya no era un obstáculo, más bien nunca fue un problema pero ahora lo sería menos.

– Yo siempre seré la Rin de siempre, no importa que mi apariencia cambie –

– Ven _conmigo –_ Extendió su mano y ella la tomo sin dudarlo. Lentamente la guio a levantarse y acercase a él. Pronto la alzo con su brazo y dio un certero salto a la copa de los árboles.

Era un hermoso paisaje, el comienzo de la noche y el fin del día. Una temperatura templada y un cielo estrellado con radiantes tonos de un sinfín de colores, Rin estaba maravillada pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de tener frente a ella semejante belleza y lo hacía más hermoso estar junto a su señor.

– Gracias mi señor – Apoyo levemente su cabeza en su brazo derecho, su amo pocas veces se permitía ser demostrativo y que lo hiciera con ella la hacía sentirse muy especial.

El youkai asintió levemente y luego alzo la mirada al cielo, realmente era muy bello.

– ¿Ya habrá golpeado al suelo el señor Jaken amo? –

– En el mejor de los caso golpeo una roca –

– _No sea tan cruel –_ Siempre tan gracioso.

– _Como si no te gustara que lo trate así –_

– ¿Yo? _–_ Se hizo la desentendida, él levanto una ceja _–_ Bueno… pero no extremo – Bostezo levemente y se apoyó más en él.

– Tienes sueño, duérmete –

– Pero quiero estar así –

– _Humanas –_ Respondió envolviendo su estola en ella.

– _Demonios –_ Contraatacó.

Acomodó a su protegida de forma que ella pudiera dormir de forma más cómoda, debía dormir bastante estaba en tiempos en que una cachorra debía aprovechar cada segundo para crecer sana y fuerte. – Falta poco para llegar al palacio Rin _–_ Ashh esa niña no tenía remedio _–_ ¡ya duérmete! –

– Jijiji Está bien – Abrazó a su amo y se acurrucó más, no podía engañarlo. Mejor sería hacerle caso a sí tal vez tendría más suerte y podría estar más con él. Ya había escuchado que el palacio su señor tenía mucho trabajo que atender, entonces debía aprovechar bien cada segundo.

– Siento que me he olvidado de algo… ¿Y Jaken? _–_

 _– ¡Mocosa del demonio, tenías todo planeado! –_ Ah, ahí estaba.

¿Cómo haría el para lidiar con semejante par? Sentía que con el tiempo todo se volvería más extremo. _–_ Será interesante _–._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Desmuestraselos

Todos los derecho le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto es solo un fanfic de fans para fans.

Demuéstraselos

– Es increíble! – Jamás en su vida pensó ver algo tan majestuoso e impactante – Se-Señor Jaken esto es… –

– Así es Rin, estamos en el reino del Oeste- El sapo no podía más que inflar su pecho con orgullo, su amo Sesshomaru seguramente estaba satisfecho con tan grande presentación.

– ¿El reino del Oeste? – Entonces era cierto su amo realmente era un lord demoniaco – Es muy bonito por lo que se ve, ¿no? –

– ¡Claro que sí niña! – Alardeo tirando las cuerdas del dragón – En estas tierras viven los demonios de la más alta elite, debes sentirte afortunada de pisarlas –

– ¿Y ellos saben que estoy aquí? – En el fondo era un detalle que le preocupa.

El pequeño sirviente ante eso, no supo bien que responder. Sí, su amo había dejado en claro que si alguien intentaba algún extraño movimiento contra su protegida merecería sin más una muerte muy dura, pero siempre existía algún demonio imbécil que creyera todo una mentira.

– Bueno en teoriaa aa sip – En eso el joven demonio interrumpió la charla de sus seguidores.

– Tu no debes preocuparte Rin, solo concéntrate entrenar y diviértete – Uff pocas eran las veces que su amo hablaba, pero que bueno que había salvado la situación. Ahora era cuando recordaba las caras de los súbditos al escuchar que en periodo de tiempo corto llegaría una humana a sus territorios.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, pensé que empezaría una guerra campal –

 _Flash Back_

 _Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el lord de las tierras del Oeste había regresado a su reinado, en especial, su palacio para dar ciertas indicaciones y modificaciones que el lugar sufriría. Solos los más íntimos sirvientes conocían la causa de tales cambios, los cuales tenían prohibido escupir cualquier palabra relacionada al tema._

Pero para su suerte de ellos y muchos, esa situación se terminaba ese día en particular. Había llegado el momento en el que el dueño de tan majestuoso lugar daría un anuncio oficial en su balcón imperial en donde les informaría sobre su próxima situación. Para dicho acontecimiento se había llamado a un acto de presencia a todos los demonios que residían dentro del palacio, seguridad y ejército, ya que todos debían estar al tanto del panorama.

Esa información tan importante no debía ser conocida para la gran ciudad demoniaca que rodeaba todo el palacio y mucho menos para las aldeas pequeñas tanto sea de demonios como humanos que habitaban por lo menos en territorio inuyokai.

El diablillo recordaba estar muy nervioso llegado el momento en que su amo apareció por el gran pasillo principal para dirigirse a la puerta principalla cual, además de dar con la escalera principal y de entrada daba al majestuoso balcón donde tantos lores imperiales realizaron grandes anuncios.

¿Este anuncio sería tan bien recibido como los de ellos?

\- Mi Lord sea paciente – Se escuchó a un lado de Sesshomaru, su nana la única que sería capaz de detenerlo si el ambiente se ponía turbio lo animo – Recuerde que la mayoría no podrá entenderlo –

– Lo dices como si alguno se fuera a revelar – Declaró molesto.

– Usted mejor que nadie sabe que así será – Esa bruja siempre tan directa pensó Jaken.

Debía admitir que el sapo siempre se asombrosa con el silencioso y la prestancia que los súbditos reverenciaban a su señor, una multitud demoniaca de distintas razas y procedencias se inclinaban ante el hijo del Gran Ino No Taisho para escuchar su anuncio.

No sabía si asombrarse o aterrorizarse, bueno tampoco era como si fuera a anunciar un hanyou como su padre. ¡Maldita sea estaba por anuncia que su protegida, la cual nadie sabía que era humana, vendría a vivir temporalmente con ellos! ¿Es que su señor no se daba cuenta?

\- Está siguiendo los mismos pasos que su padre – Concedió la nana del príncipe al verlo alejarse a la entrada principal.

\- ¡No lo repitas esto traerá muchas guerras! – Ya podía imaginarse en el campo de batallas contra los demás reinos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo Jaken? –

– Claro que no mujer – Ni el mismo se lo creía – Solo que desde que aquí no tendremos retorno –.

– Se nota que no estuviste aquí cuando Inu No Taisho estuvo así – No entendía como se cachorro había aceptado a tan idiota sirviente. – ¡Animo cachorro! Dales una linda sonrisa y se callaran! –

El lord solo asintió levemente y prosiguió, ante sí se abrieron, las grandes puertas del palacio mostrándose así a todos sus seguidores habitantes del palacio.

\- Buenos días Gran lor del Oeste – Saludaron fieles, se preguntaba internamente si luego de su anuncio le hablarían o mirarían del mismo modo.

Suspiro profundamente no había vuelto atrás y no pensaba renunciar a su plan – Fieles súbditos en este día les tengo un anuncio importante – Él era un lord y no le debía cuentas a nadie ni siquiera a su propia especie – En tiempo próxima vendrá a este palacio una visitante la cual deberán respetar cual princesa y dama de este palacio –

Los mormullos entre el público no tardaron en llegar, al parecer la mayoría eran de cuestionamientos. ¿Dónde estaba el asesino sanguinario al que todos temían y respetaban? ¿Había dicho que una princesa llegaba al palacio?

¿Quién era aquella que podía ser llamada princesa en el palacio de Ino No Taisho?

\- Es mi protegida – Sabía, él lo sabía ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba tirando literalmente por el caño todos sus dichos por más de 200 años así sin más. _– Humana –_

Podría escucharlos con claridad, comentarios sobre descontento total que eran intentados ser ocultos para sus oídos, algo sumamente imposible dado su estirpe. Sus seguidores estaban, desconformes, extrañados, confundidos, molestos, hasta que una demoniza de la muchedumbre hablo serena y respetuosa dando un paso delante de sus pares.

\- ¿Una humana aquí amo? _–_ Realmente a simple vista se podía ver que no entendía su decisión en lo absoluto _–_ Es presa fácil, ¿acaso tendremos que pasar lo mismo que cuando nuestro señor dio a la luz su relación con la princesa Izayoi? _–_

 _–_ ¿Aceptaran los demás reinos esto?, ¿qué pasara cuando la noticia llegue a los reinos de occidente? ¿Habrá otra guerra?, ¿Traidores? _–_ Era una verdadera locura, no solo por el pensamiento externo de los demás reino, sino porque en ese mismo campo habría traidores nuevos. _– ¿Quién la protegerá de nosotros? –_

 _– Nosotros –_

– ¿Por qué amo?, ¿y si resulta igual que con Izayoi? –

– Ella no es comparable con esa ba- Inuyasha cruzó por su mente _– Idiota… Ella los sorprenderá. –_ Suspiro quedadamente, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde el minuto cero, ahora era ese minuto –Aquel que no considere apto para aceptar que leeré próximamente puede marcharse ahora mismo _–_

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Tú tranquila mocosa, solo confía en el amo bonito _–_ Todo estaría bien.

Claro que sí, todo estaría bien eso lo sentía Sesshomaru, pero todo estaría mejor si sus súbditos o estuvieran escondidos observándolos llegr. ¿Por qué simplemente no aparecían y ya? Podía percibirlos con claridad.

 _\- Mira es ella –_

 _– No durara un día aquí –_

 _– ¿Realmente es humana? –_

 _– ¿Por qué la trae aquí, acaso no tiene un hogar?_

 _– ¿Dónde la habrán conocido?_

 _– ¿Acaso a no odiaba a los humanos?_

 _– Qué dirá su madre de esto._

 _– Es una vergüenza, otra humana en nuestros territorios._

 _– Es delgada, pero no parece debilucha –_

 _Él no haría nada, ella misma les cerraría la boca pronto._

– Rin acércate – La niña sin más se acercó a su señor – Recuerda lo que te dije _–_

– Si amo, los haré arrodi- ehm quererme –

Jaken los observaba a la distancia – ¿Arrodillarse? Sí que son extremos –.

\- Jaken – Miro a su amo al instante, este parecía molesto – Es necesario imbécil–

No podía estar tranquilo y en silencio ni siquiera en su propia mente. Ahora que lo pensaba bien cómo era posible que su amo tuviera conectada su mente con la suya, ¿alguna habilidad de perros?

Mientras el imbécil de su lacayo exploraba sus pensamientos, Sesshomaru optó por acompañar a su protegida dentro del palacio, le gustaba él a simple vista podía notarlo. Rin apenar podía dejar la vista enfocada en un solo sitio, estaba emocionada podía percibirlo claramente.

– Debes tener cuidado aquí, tendrás los ojos de ellos en ti – Debía ser más precavido y tener todos sus sentidos alerta, quién lo diría, en su propio palacio. – Pero ante todo relájate, no les demuestres duda alguna –

Para él no era necesario decir más sabía que ella había entendido.

– Sí amo, ¿pero dónde vamos ahora? – Qué increíble era ese edificio, milenario sin dudas con una finura, delicadeza y presencia. Ese palacio era digno del padre de su señor por ende suyo también. Ahora entendía a lo que se referían los demás, su amo era uno de los demonios y guerreros más importantes que existían.

Pero había un problema allí, ella no lo veía como un lord y un guerrero de gran estatus y poder. Para ella, para Rin él era Sesshomaru su señor, su amigo, su guardián, su amo.

– Iremos a tu habitación –

– ¿Habitación? – Se veía sorprendida a sus ojos, ¿Rin habría tenido habitación propia antes de la desgracia de su aldea?. Eso quería saber él, ¿cómo era la verdadera Rin?. ¿Quiénes eran sus familiares?

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada con respecto a la familia de su protegida, no sabía el nombre de sus padres u hermanos, ella jamás había mencionado aquello. Para él la familia de Rin representaba esas flores que ella dejaba frente a una vela encendida cada determinado tiempo.

Era su guardián y conocía muchos aspectos actuales de ella, tal vez incluso todos, pero aun así tenía intriga sobre su pasado, quería conocer a su verdadero yo.

 _De igual modo para eso tenían mucho tiempo._

Intentando alejar con esos pensamientos siguió su camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras principales, las cuales dirigían a los huéspedes hacia la ala principal de habitaciones, donde allí dormían cercano el dueño del palacio y los más importantes cargos.

Con sus vista dorada examino todo cuidadosamente a su paso, los súbditos habían cumplidos satisfactoriamente sus encargos y ahora veía los resultados. Todo estaba en su exacto lugar, Rin dormiría cerca de él, a su alcance, no le extrañaría que alguien osara en intentar matarla mientras él dormía.

Por eso mismo, encargo que la habitación de la niña estuviera entre la de él y Jaken, de esa forma nadie podría acercarse más de lo necesario hacia esa zona.

Él era precavido simplemente, estaba consiente sobre las palabras de su madree.

"Colmillo Sagrado solo puede traer a alguien de la muerte una sola vez"

Nunca la realidad le había pegado tan fuerte, debía estar pendiente de todo hasta que ella pudiera crecer y terminar su entrenamiento youkai. Ella era una cachorra, estaba en su momento más frágil. No podía defenderse de un contrincante más fuerte y entonces moría.

No pasaría eso otra vez, él no lo permitiría.

Tenía claro que el grupo de Inuyasha se encargaba de entrenarla todos los días, pero eso no era suficiente, la exterminadora por mucho que pudiera saber no le podría amplios conocimientos en combato sobrenatural, Kagome estaba entrenamiento, el monje era un monje, Inuyasha… estaba en entrenamiento y era un caso perdido.

Por eso mismo la había traído por un periodo determinado, le haría aprender de su general y todos aquellos capacitados en combates los cuales enseñaban a cachorros inu, ella debía aprender a defenderse sola, porque él incluso había comenzado a aceptar que no siempre estaría a su lado en todo momento, ¿y si ella era atacado en la aldea y ninguno del grupete de Inuyasha no estaba cerca?

Sería su fin y eso no era posible.

Ella debía convertirse en alguien fuerte, ya lo era mentalmente lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero debía llevar esa fortaleza a su cuerpo cuanto antes.

Él siempre había querido tenerla alejada de las batallas, pero teniendo en cuenta el contexto en cual vivían, la época llena de guerras y enemigos no podía darse el lujo de tenerla indefensa y Rin lo sabía, su entrenamiento sería de los mejores, pero a su mismo tiempo de los peores en cuanto a su exigencia.

Su protegida sería entrenada al estilo inuyoukai, como toda cachorra de su edad. Y su entrenamiento comenzaría al alba del siguiente día tal vez incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Continuara…

\- Hola! Cómo están?

Yo muy bien recién comienzo mis vacaciones de mitad de año y debo ponerme al día en muchas cosas, en fin regrese.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus comentarios y favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo, cualquier duda me escriben. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	4. Elígeme otra vez

Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi esta es solo una obra hecha por y para fans.

Elígeme otra vez

Espero les guste este fic, por si quieren ir a indagar un poco, #Sesshorin Y Más!, Elixir Plateado. En fin espero les guste y espero sus comentarios, los cuales por si no sabían, son como el desayuno para el que escribe.

Hacía menos de uno segundos que había llegado al palacio de su amo la pequeña Rin, y de alguna forma ya se sentía muy en el fondo parte de lugar. Un poco de culpa de pensar así tenía, lo debía admitir, ya que las personas de la aldea se esforzaban mucha en hacerla sentir cómoda, pero ella simplemente no se haya del todo allí, su completa comodidad solo existía cuando estaba recorriendo tierras en viajes, misiones, entrenamientos. Junto a sus amigos, juntos a su señor, solo así podía sentirse en un hogar otra vez.

Siempre se preguntó interiormente, ¿Cómo era posible que un lord tan "malvado" como su señor era tan cuidadoso y atento con ella? ¿Había hecho algo en específico para agradarle a su amo? No lo sabía, pero si lo hizo qué buena idea tuvo, estaba más que contenta con esa extraña compañía de una rana, un dragón y un hermoso perro. Eran amargados y gruñones así era, pero tenían un lado bueno y tierno que ella solo conocía y eso le encantaba.

Peo debía ser sincera con ella misma, solo se había esperado una habitación de lo más sencilla y más, nada comparado a lo que tenía en frente y en verdad no sabía cómo demonios sentirse, por el momento solo dejaría que rostro reaccionara y enviara alguna expresión, seguramente sería baba.

Y eso estaba totalmente justificado.

Qué lugar más majestuoso tenía en frente, mientras subía varios por varios escalones la pequeña Rin no podía estar más maravillada con lo que presenciaba, era cierto lo que le había dicho el viejo Jaken – ¡Niña tonta el amo Sesshomaru no es un simple demonio! — Era cierto, eso estaba claro, ella no era tonta, pero ahora podía verlo en vivo.

Largos pasillos los guiaron a ambos hacia la parte más alta del que al parecer era la más custodiada. Ella no era de temer a los demonios, pero debía admitir que esos hombres en posiciones de guardia daban un poco de miedo.

Pero incluso ello, poderosos, no dudaron un segundo en inclinarse ante su señor y darle paso a sus aposentos, es decir, al ala principal de ese majestuoso lugar. Incluso ella aunque no recibió una reverencia recibió un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo y respeto.

Ella como solía ser simplemente les sonrió con amabilidad. Tenía muy en cuenta las palaras de la anciana Kaede y Sango en su mente — : _"Sé educada y trata a los demonios con paciencia y respeto, esa será la forma correcta de ganar su estima"_ — siempre tendría en cuenta sus consejos.

— Rin — Puedo escuchar claramente a su señor llamándola.

— ¡Ya voy amo! — los saludo brevemente y siguió su camino.

Como era de esperarse no tardó en llegar junto a su amo, grata fue su sorpresa cuando él señalo la gran puerta al final del pasillo y susurró — Es mi habitación Rin, no dudes llamarme si algo ocurre — Estaba claro el mensaje: — Si alguien se acerca a ti, lo matare — Su amo y su tan peculiar forma de expresarse.

El lord sabía muy bien que su palacio era posiblemente el lugar más seguro, pero como dijo su fiel seguidora hubo quienes se negaron a la llegada de su protegida, por lo tanto ellos se fueron por voluntad propia del palacio, se tenía prohíbo mencionar en ese lugar que más de un cuarto del palacio se rehusó a ella.

Rin no tenía culpa de ser parte de esa especie, pero al parecer tenía que pagar una especie de piso en su propio castillo siendo él el dueño. No podía controlar las mentes de sus súbditos, pero solo ella ganaría su respeto.

Pero había algo más ahí adentro, su orgullo y no quererle dar la razón a su hermano. El imbécil de Inuyasha se lo había advertido — _Sesshomaru muchos te traicionaran, es algo que no podrás controlar_ — Tuvo razón en ese sentido, pero no le daría la razón en el resto de la conversación _— No aceptaran nunca a una humana viviendo con ellos, y cuando eso suceda iré a buscarla y la traeré a la aldea, en mi palacio hay de toda clase de seres_ — no le daría el gusto.

Ya había pasado más de un año de aquello, ahora todo dependía del comportamiento de Rin, y él lo sabía ella les haría morder el polvo.

— Aquí está tu habitación — fue leve el esfuerzo para abrir la gran puerta que daba paso a la habitación de Rin, deslumbrada es decir poco de lo mucho que le sorprendió ese lugar.

Pronto a su encuentro y no queriéndose perder el momento llego Jaken, le extraño ver a Rin con la boca abierta de esa manera, él tampoco había podido conocer la habitación de la niña, y vaya que explicaba su expresión. Incluso a él, él gran Jaken se le cayó la boca literalmente al suelo cuando entro al lugar.

Y por la expresión de su amo bonito era justamente lo que había estado esperando.

Entraron sospechosamente, ¿acaso estaban soñando los dos?. No eso era un sueño, la habitación de Rin era más que la de una princesa humana, era digna de princesa youkai o incluso mejor... ¿eso era posible?

El color principal que caracterizaba al lugar era el blanco seguido del rosa violeta y amplia gama de colores pasteles que en su conjunto creaban una perfecta armonía que de alguna forma extraña la caracterizaba a ella sin lugar a dudas.

En la primera parte de la habitación estaba un pequeño tocador una amplia variedad e flores, perfumes, y accesorios para al cabello sin duda cada uno de ellos de una gran alta calidad. Un espejo trabajado en forma de rosas a su alrededor, otro a su lado un para que ella pudiera verse de cuerpo completo.

Pero si había algo en esa habitación que llamaba la atención era el techo descubierto con cristal que daba una hermosa luz natural del cielo en sus tres fases de cada día. Siguiendo con el recorrido había una hermosa cama estilo occidental con un arreglo de flores de cerezo alrededor, y esa fue la gota derramó el vaso de agua.

Rin no recordaba jamás, en su vida, haber estado ni ver una cama así estaba acostumbrada a las humildes comodidades que la anciana Kaede solía proporcionarle, y claro las estimaba, pero esto era otro nivel y entonces sintió la necesidad de saltar en ella.

Y su amo lo sabía, estaba resistiendo a soltar una de sus temibles sonrisas.

— Hazlo — eso lo que el simplemente menciono antes de que ella saliera disparada y se tirara sobre esa cama como si fuera la más blanca nieve.

Y fue entonces que Jaken ardió en celos, esa niña llegaba hace unos años y ya tenía todas esas comodidades y él después de cincuenta años de servicios, gracias que tenía el tres cuarto de esa cama proporcional a su estatura. Eso le pasaba por no nacer con ese rostro y pestañas largas.

— Muchas gracias amo Sesshomaru, todo esto es hermoso — sonrió la niña no pudiendo ver el rostro de su señor, él sí que era todo un caballero amargo.

— Aun no terminamos — menciono por arriba, luego simplemente se dirigió a una habitación a la cual uno llegaba después de pasar una puerta escondida tras un cuadro de flores. — Este lugar no solo te dirige a tu baño privado...—.

¿Baño privado?! Oficialmente Jaken había sufrido un paro en ese mismo instante.

Era una lástima que su salud personal no le fuera de mucha importancia para u amo, ya que sin remordimiento alguno como era de esperarse continuo su camino hacia una planta. Sí, debían admitir ambos seguidores que su amo tenía ciertas actitudes un tanto extrañas. ¿Sería por qué él después de todo era un perro?.

— Quiero que presten atención Rin — él no era de muchas palabras, pero sabía que enía toda la atención de su protegida — El pasillo que se esconde tras esta planta te enviara a mi habitación, en cualquier caso si el castillo se ve atacado quédate ahí—.

Realmente podía ver la expresión de sorpresa de su protegida, seguramente ella no se esperaba un recibimiento de tal manera, el problema en cuestión, es que para él un gran demonio su recibimiento no podía ser de otra forma. Era su humana, y el hecho de ser su protegida era más que suficiente para que tuviera lo mejor, pero claro sabía bien que Rin no era materialista ni nada por el estilo, pero junto a él la vida podría ser un tanto impredecible.

¿A qué se refería? Sencillo él era un demonio de espíritu imperativo y libe aunque no pareciera por eso mismo no podía quedarse en su castillo a sí sin más como muchos señores lores hacían, y estaba bien para esos inútiles. Después todo lo llevaba en su sangre, su padre jamás había sido de encargarse de sus tierras desde un asiento, él quería verlas en vivo y en directo, si sus súbditos necesitan algo él quería verlo y si había algo que mejorar del mismo modo y ya. Al parecer él había heredado también ese aspecto de su padre, eso no quisiera decir que odiaba su palacio, también tenía ese lado por parte de su madre que detenerse un poco y descansar tampoco era del todo malo, pero él era una combinación de ambos, un tanto complicado.

Y eh allí por qué decidió acostumbrar a Rin tanto sea a la riqueza como a la pobreza, habría días que estarían entre lujos y riquezas, y quien sabe al otro estarían caminando entre el barro y durmiendo a la deriva sin alimento fijo y más.

Pero esa niña lo había tomado por sorpresa, no solo aprendía rápido lo que se le pedía sino que era instintivamente adaptativa a cualquier ambiente y circunstancias, por eso sabía que para ella riqueza o pobreza era casi lo mismo, podía verlo en sus ojos ella quería viajar, vivir, aprender no importaba como ni dónde. Sólo quería cumplir sus propósitos y ya.

Tenía una personalidad positiva, caprichosa y decidida. Era tan Rin, directa.

Pero era una criatura al fin y al cabo indescifrable, con la cual él no tenía mucho contacto para cosas estrictamente claras. ¿Y a qué se refería? No lo decía por su deje humano, no lo decía por eso sino por el simple hecho que era mujer.

Y eso para él un guerrero era un problema, ¿qué les gustaba a las mujeres? El jamás se había tenido que preocupar por eso ya que solo tenía como referente femenino su madre y nana por hablar de algo cercano, claro tenía contactos de tipos canales con las mujeres, pero eso y nada más, se cuidaba de no dejar descendencia antes de tiempo y menos con cualquiera, solo obtenía lo que quería y ya, no las volvía a ver.

Pero eso había cambiado radicalmente ahora, Rin había parecido en su vida y sabía bien que no era algo para nada pasajero. Interiormente siempre supo que esa mocosa podría significar algo importante en un futuro no tan lejano, pero ese futuro se estaba acercando y se había dado cuenta que no deseaba tener a su protegida alejada, ella debía estar junto a él. No solo se había comprometido a ella en un lazo guardián/protegida era algo mucho más profundo que incluso hasta a él mismo le costaba entender ya que él de alguna forma era nuevo en el ámbito de los sentimientos.

Sin embargo, él jamás podría obligarla a nada, algo en su interior se lo impedía por eso mismo le brindaba todas las posibilidades para que ella cuando llegara el momento pudiera decidir libremente y sin compromisos.

Pero en el fondo, él deseaba que ella lo volviera elegir como aquella vez que deicidio seguirlo a pesar de las advertencias de ese monje estúpido, que tal vez tuviera un poco de razón en algunos aspectos de su discurso, pero estaba absolutamente equivocado si creía que él no podría proteger a Rin, era el único que podía hacerlo correctamente.

Solo esperaba que algún día ella se diera cuenta que ella no era la única en espera, él también la estaba esperando, y cuando el día que volvieran a encontrarse para escuchar decisión, si ella aceptaba, nada podría separarlos otra vez.

Continuara...

Hola! He vuelto, gracias por su apoyo. Uff ha sido una semanas complejas en cuanto a parciales de mi carrera, pero volví y no se preocupen terminaré este fic, pronto jejeje.

Bueno en fin, espero les guste el capítulo, tal vez un tanto cortito, pero en fin está aquí jejeje. ¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	5. Murmullos

Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi esta es solo una obra hecha por y para fans.

Murmullos

Incluso un demonio como él se cansaba de estar pasando la misma situación una y otra vez, el estar ocupándose de sus responsabilidades como lord cada cierto lapso de tiempo era necesario ¿pero era correcta esa la forma?.

Podía tener todas las comodidades que necesitara para sentirse a gusto, pero para él no alcanzaba ciertamente. Quería salir de allí y lo más rápido posible e ir a viajar.

¿Por qué su padre tuvo que morir tan pronto? ¿Él no debería estar encargándose justo en ese preciso momento de sus tierras y no él?.

No es que se quejara de su situación, pero la mayoría de los príncipes recibían sus imperios a una edad aproximada de los mil años, definitivamente no era su caso.

Pero a su señor padre se le antojo proteger a esa tonta y posteriormente morir en lucha contra un poderoso enemigo.

Su padre era quien debería estar sentado leyendo esos complicados y aburridos tratados y no él, había recibido sus tierras, a la edad de los treinta años era muy gracioso que hasta un estúpido humano recibiera tierras ya que a esa edad también era muy inexperto.

No es que no le gustara tener poder, claro que sí, pero realmente le desagradaba el hecho de estar encerrado allí todo el día o con papales o con distintos representantes de los otros reinos.

¿Cómo podría cambiar aquello?

Él no era una persona insegura, ese tampoco era el caso sabía perfectamente que era completamente capaz de encargarse de todo eso, incluso se estaba haciendo cargo de la parte este del territorio, que supuestamente por derecho le correspondía manejar a Inuyasha, pero el imbécil no había recibido la educación apropiada y ahora se la pasaba estudiando y entrenando.

Decirle a su madre que no se sentía capaz de manejar las tierras aún podría ser una completa opción. Pero él sabía, que ella sabía que era todo una completa farsa para poder salir de allí.

¿Qué le costaba manejar unos ochocientos años más el imperio? Ella era la lady del Oeste, ¿no? Se supone que tenía una obligación, de esa forma podría ir a inspeccionar China y seguir a quien sabe dónde.

Debía ser sincero, solo quería salir de allí. Y estaba seguro, conseguiría una forma de hacerlo.

¿Alguna forma de manejar las tierras durante el viaje? Tal vez, debería buscar todas las posibilidades.

Desvió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de su estudio, ya estaba anocheciendo. ¿Qué estarían haciendo sus dolores de cabeza? Sí Rin y Jaken.

Sabía que Rin comenzaba sus estudios temprano y que por la tarde entrenaba, ¿estaría alegre?. Su madre le había comentado que un poco de estudios para ella tampoco vendría mal, en un futuro se vería relacionada con grandes figuras y debía saber cómo comportarse correctamente y tener algunos conocimientos de historia entre otras áreas esenciales.

He allí el problema, si bien eran muy distintos con su protegida era allí donde congeniaban, ella también amaba viajar y explorar territorios, no sabía si eso era una excelente combinación.

Definitivamente debía resolver esa situación rápidamente.

Si era por "entrenar" por supuesto que eran necesario esas técnicas básicas de combate que ella necesitaba tener, pero tendría un verdadero entrenamiento en el campo de batalla, debía pelear con cachorros de su edad, porque de qué servía la teoría sin la práctica.

¿Ahora que estaría haciendo?. Su tiempo de actividades ya había acabado, tal vez estaba jugando con otros niños o con ah-uh, haciéndole bullying al imbécil de Jaken. O la opción más certera comiendo, durmiendo o con las flores.

¿Por qué no venía a molestarlo?

— No puede ser— suspiro soltando ese papelerío, quería verla. ¡Maldita sea! Qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Y todo ese conflicto mental lo tuvo en frente de sus asistentes quienes lo miraban un tanto perplejos.

— Largo — Pronuncio molesto.

Ante su aterradora mirada no pudieron hacer más que reverenciarlo y marcharse de allí. Sería una suerte que salieran de allí con sus cuellos intactos, el señor no estaba de humor.

Ya en soledad decidió dejar todo como estaba, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. Sobre las grandes murallas de su castillo, a lo lejos pudo divisar el paisaje de las verdes montañas y fue allí cuando apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio del ventanal.

¿Acaso sería posible que extrañara a Naraku? Maldito bastardo.

Respiro profundo y salto a las grandes bigas que sostenían el techo del lugar, una siesta tranquila tal vez era lo que necesitaba, o peor para su orgullo , tal vez necesitaba de todo menos silencio.

¿Qué estarían haciendo ese par?

— Rin bájate de ahí ya te lo dije — era la enésima vez que esa niña no le hacía caso. Habían entrado a la cocina previamente de llegar al estudio de su amo, porque según ella era hora de la merienda y el amo se merecía una decente.

— Señor Jaken sea un poco más paciente — ¿qué no se cansaba de ser tan gruñón? — Solo debo encontrar el té de lila y prepararlo—.

— Hace buen rato que no lo encuentras en esa alacena niña — ¿Te de Lila?, ¿acaso esa mocosa no sabía lo difícil que era encontrar aquel producto? — Bájate rápido que va a venir alguien —.

Apoyo su cabeza en la alacena y dio una gran bocanada de aire, enserio que tenía muchas ganas de gritarle al señor Jaken, ¿no se suponía que él era el ministro del palacio?, ¿acaso no tenía un poco de autoridad para sacar a alguien si los interrumpía? — ¿Por qué señor Jaken? —.

Se los explicaría con paciencia a ver si algo del mensaje le entraba a esa obstinada y caprichosa cabecita — Porque es un té especial, no se consigue fácilmente — un poco más de paciencia y conservaría su cabeza — Muchos arriesgan su vida por él y solo las personas de más talla en el palacio pueden probarlo Rin—.

¿Es que ser un diablillo le afectaba o qué?

— No me diga — comentó irónica con una traviesa sonrisa — Dice que solo los miembros más importantes del palacio pueden probar este té, ¿no? —.

Ahora podía verlo esa niña sí tenía algo de cerebro — En efecto niña —.

— ¿Entonces el dueño del palacio a quien se lo esta negando? — ¡Jake Mate!. Nada como una hermosa victoria frente a su niñero.

El pequeño diablillo no cabía en impresión, ¡maldita mocosa astuta!. Conociéndola como era incluso hasta lo podía mandar al frente con su señor e inventarle que él le negro probar su té favorito, lo cual ahora que se daba cuenta, era cierto. — Solo dime qué hago Rin — como odiaba tener que perder contra ella.

— ¿Qué tal poner a calentar la pava? — rio descaradamente, como amaba hacerle doler la cabeza. — No olvide no más de cincuenta grados—.

Encima tenía que aguantarla con su cara de "gane otra vez", qué más podía hacer de alguna forma desde su temporal regreso sus días volvieron a ser más entretenidos no solo reuniones políticas y trabajo, había regresado la cuota de diversión adicional.

— ¡Y no se tarde señor Jaken! —

— ¡Ya se mocosa, ya voy! —.no podía creer que ella lo mandara tanto, y él peor aún, ¿por qué demonios no respondía a algo? — Me mandas mocosa, pero te olvidas de los postres —.

— Entonces agárrelos—.

— Si no la ganas, la empatas niña—.

— Vamos señor Jaken — sin perder más tiempo terminaron de arreglar los últimos detalles para la merienda del dueño del palacio y salieron de allí dirigidos al despacho del lord.

Tardaron un poco en llegar dado el gran tamaño del palacio y que uno tardaba por lo menos 20 minutos desde el área culinaria. Peor fue pasar las interminables y constantes paredes de soldados que los chocaban cada 5 minutos, pidiendo explicaciones.

Fue entonces antes tal agravio Jaken decidió usar por primera vez su título de segundo ministro como se debía, únicamente argumentó que no debían dar explicaciones a nadie. Aunque eso no les bastaran los soldados los dejaron pasar sin hacer mucho escándalo, con otros no fue la misma historia los detuvieron diciendo "El Lord está cumpliendo sus actividades, estará libre en horas de la cena" —.

— Tengo una idea Señor Jaken — si había sido como una lámpara iluminando su mente. Ya estaban a más de mitad de camino del amo, no se rendirían.

— Pues habla criatura, rápido — no sabía porque, pero temía un poco de las ideas de Rin.

— Ah y Uh — así como así, simplemente mencionó el nombre del dragón. ¿El dragón? Qué tenía que ver en todo eso pensó el diablillo, cinco minutos tardo en comprender el punto de la mocosa, ¡eureka!.

— Debo admitir que a veces el cerebro para algo bueno — ¿esa un cumplido?. — Espérame aquí y si alguien te pregunta que es esta cosa con una manta, inventa algo— y sin más partió al establo del dragón.

La ecuación era muy sencilla, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar al lugar donde estaba el dragón y con mucho cuidado lo desato de ahí llevándolo hacia los jardines más cercano, y desde una distancia prudente le susurro — ¡Haz un desastre, juega todo lo que quieras! —.

Y con una gran sonrisa al ver que el dragón comenzaba su parte del plan, salió de allí corriendo hacia donde estaba la mocosa esperándolo.

Al llegar donde estaba Rin se sorprendió al verla rodeada de soldados y ella simplemente simulando estar dibujando algo con un cuaderno y unos crayones. Jaken se horrorizó ante tal imagen, ¿acaso esos imbéciles no sabían que no podían acercarse a Rin mucho tiempo y salir vivos en el intento?

— ¡Soldados déjenla en paz! —

— Ministro Jaken, la niña está teniendo actitudes sospechosas — informó uno de los soldados más antiguos de allí.

— ¿Sospechosa? — enserio ese soldado era un imbécil concluyo Jaken — Sospechosamente está dibujando—.

— Yo le dije lo mismo — opinó el soldado más novato. — Además es la protegida del amo.

— Justamente niño — Rectificó el jefe — ¿Ella no debería estar entre—. Pero sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas por un gruñido. Puso sus sentidos alertas uno de los dragones estaba suelto haciendo desastres en los jardines. Para su desgracia no era cualquier dragón.

— Esto no acabará aquí los tendré vigilados— amenazó a ambos súbditos del lord antes de marcar hacia las áreas afectadas junto a su equipo.

Ya cuando los vieron alejarse a una distancia prudente Rin por fin se permitió hablar — Es tan gruñón —.

— Lo sé, pero es uno de los mejores jefes de ejército que tenemos — Suspiro un poco más tranquilo — Y bien, ¿dónde está el carrito? —.

— Aquí— comentó sonriente antes de dirigirse a una de los ventanales y correr la cortina que cubría el carro. — Espero que Ah y Uh hagan un gran trabajo—.

— Seguro que sí, vamos ahora tenemos el camino libre—.

Con todo su ánimo por las nubes y ahora con el camino totalmente libre se encaminaron sin problemas al despacho de su señor. Había sido un camino del más extravagante ya que mientras ellos corrían hacia el despacho los sirvientes de todas las clases iban corriendo a er si podían detener al dragón del Lord, y es que ese era el verdadero problema.

Si hubiera sido un dragón normal sería todo más sencillo, un simpe latigazo serviría para bajarlo y luego tranquilizarlo, pero siendo las bestia del señor tocarlo seguramente sería la muerte.

Nadie tocaba la mascota del Lord y salía vivo para contarlo. Lo sabían perfectamente, había antecedentes.

Había sido un plan perfecto, sin fallas ni errores. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho Rin, al ser relativamente nueva, era la primera vez que llegaba hasta allí y pudo notar que era gigante y muy detallada y fina.

— ¿Estará aquí señor Jaken? — susurro lo más bajo posible.

— Déjame ver — acercó su ojo al agujero de la lleve y a simple vista pudo notar que por lo menos los asistentes no se encontraban allí. ¿Estaría su amo?.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante, ¿y si el amo Sesshomaru se molestaba y los echaba? Seguramente el único afectado sería él, le pagaría tanto. — Rin y si merendamos en otro lugar —.

— No sea cobarde señor Jaken ya estamos aquí— justo en ese momento se le antojaba pensar a su guardián. — Animo todo estará bien —.

El diablillo dudó, pero decidió confiar en las palabras de la niña simplemente respiró profundo y empujo la puerta hasta abrirla lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran entrar.

Una vez allí, grande fue su sorpresa a ver todo perfectamente iluminado.

— Es un lugar increíble— susurró encantada, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, pero sin parecer que nadie lo utilizara. Había un gran escritorio lleno de papeles y cellos de distintas formas y tamaño, a simple vista se podía notar la calidad de todo el lugar. Era un lugar maravilloso por su presencia y por lo grande que era, incluso había sofás y una mesa de té, seguramente para recibir a los invitados.

— Así es, y eres la primera entrar aquí— comentó Jaken empezando a destapar el carrito.

— ¿La primera? — ¿acaso no había dicho que distintas figuras importantes de los imperios habían estado allí?.

— Por lo menos humana sí — respondió sirviendo el té en dos pequeñas tasas.

La primera humana allí, ¿acaso ella?...

— Soy la primera humana no solo aquí, ¿verdad? — otro asentimiento confirmo sus dudas — ¿Y la madre de Inuyasha? ¿Izayoi no estuvo aquí? —.

Aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, él tampoco no tenía mucha información previa sobre el asunto, en sus manos solo tenía la más antigua información de los sirvientes más antiguos, pues claro él también tenía dudas que saciar con respuestas.

Y al parecer al amo no estaba allí, entonces... Hablar un poco no le haría daño entonces.

— Creo ya que se dio el momento Rin es hora de hablar — la niña asintió emocionada — Hablar...

Después que se acomodaron en el salón principal. Decidieron sentarse a merendar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, era ese el momento.

— De quien tienes información Rin habla ya — Al menos deberían tener información consistente y clara.

— Del señor Myoga y Saya yo los obligue a que hablaran, quería saber e Inuyasha huyo— Este era un tema serio y no se volvería tocar por quien sabe cuánto — ¿Y usted? —.

— La obtuve de Totosai y los sirvientes del palacio—.Había que ser cuidadosos por si llegaba a regresar el amo.

Comenzó una charla lenta, intercambiando los rumores y los hechos concretos. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado toda la historia del romance entre Ino no Taisho e Izayaoi? ¿Cómo se conocieron y desde cuando empezaron a ser pareja?

— ¿jamás la trajo aquí? —

— Claro que no, aquí vivían el amo con su señora Madre— En el fondo no entendía tampoco muy bien la situación — La traición del amo Ino no Taisho trajo gran rechazo en la comunidad youkai y por lo que sé la presa más certera para hacerlo sufrir era su cachorro—.

— Entonces querían matar al amo Sesshomaru — Comentó preocupada.

— Así es, además estaba la señor Irasue, si esa humana pisaba un pie aquí estaba muerta —

— ¿Pero no se habían divorciado antes y en buenos términos? —.

— Sí Rin, pero por esa mujer querían matar a su cachorro—. Ya estaba, mejor soltaba todo — Por eso te miran así Rin, ellos creen que eres tan debilucha como esa mujer y arruinaras todo —.

Eso la indigno, ¿es decir que ella se estaba cobrando los errores de otros? — ¿EH? —

— ¿Acaso creen que estoy aquí para quedarme con su imperio o eso? — Eso sí la había molestado, ella no quería robarle nada a nadie.

— Algo así, deben pensar que la historia se repetirá — _Es muy probable._

— Yo no vine aquí por un imperio, vine por ustedes— Estaba enojada podía sentir rabia por tener que limpiar platos que no debía hacerlo y que tampoco haría — Y no soy Izayoi, soy Rin. Inuyasha me dijo que su madre tenía un gran corazón pero fue criada para ser princesa y protegida. —

— Sí lo sé, aquí hay muchos estereotipos no ven el cuadro completo si ellos supieran que has hecho no dirían lo mismo— Entendía perfectamente a que se refería la mocosa, la estaban juzgando sin conocerla.

— No lo necesito, solo voy a probar que no soy ninguna debilucha y estar junto a ustedes, simplemente me respetaran — .

Los ojos de Jaken brillaron ante esa respuesta, podía verlo en su actitud corporal. Esa mocosa no se veía intimidada por los posibles enemigos que tenía en ese palacio, todo lo contrario los veía como un obstáculo todo lo contrario los veía como un reto a superar.

— Yo te ayudare mocosa los haremos cerrar su estúpido pico — chocaron sus tasas en señal de pacto a una futura victoria.

— Ahora que mi sangre está cambiando, nada podrá evitar que se rindan—. Ella protegería su nombre y el de Inuyasha de alguna forma, ellos no seguirían pagando por los errores de los demás.

 _"Entonces tendrás que entrenar mucho"_

— Se-Señor Jaken— el demonio no había dicho nada, alguien contesto eso era claro. ¿Por qué demonios estaba teniendo mala espina a todo aquello? El señor Jaken tenía la presentación del espanto en su verde rostro, él también lo había escuchado era claro, ¿pero por qué es cara?.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo sentarse, esa voz era obviamente la de su señor era la misma. Pero que fuera la voz significaba algo malo, terrible.

¿Había escuchado la conversación de ambos?

— ¡Noooooo! — Gritó su mente en pánico, qué demonios harían ahora, como saldrían de esa. ¿Cómo saldría Jaken de esa?.

Ya entregados a su destino, ambos seguidores se dignaron a lentamente mirar en distintas direcciones en busca de la presencia de su señor, no estaba allí a simple vista. Pero estaba ahí, ahora que inspeccionaban con mayor concentración su aroma estaba muy sutilmente casi inexistente, él se había quedado escuchando todo a propósito.

¿Pero dónde? Si a simple vista y en todos los ángulos posibles cercanos no se encontraba, el ultimo que quedaba era el de vista hacia arriba, desgracia la suya y su bocota en hablar de los asuntos personales de su señor a su espalda, en su palacio, en su despacho.

Ellos y sus ansias de información y su gran bocota.

Sin más que objetar con lentitud levantaron ambos la línea de su rostro hacia el techo del despacho, a simple vista tampoco estaba, pero en aquella oscuridad pudieron notar un brillo oscuro y dorado alejado, más bien próximo a un pequeño ventanal y con su vista fija en ellos.

Había disminuido la presencia de su youki al máximo e incluso ellos, no lo habían notado allí en la oscuridad.

— ¡Amo! — pronunciaron nerviosos para luego decir algo, pero antes de siquiera respirar el demonio bajo a gran velocidad con un simple y certero salto dejándolos estáticos en su sitio.

* * *

Continuara...

Hola a todos! He regresado con un nuevo capitulo del fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero les guste no olviden comentar, seguirme y nos vemos en la próxima publicación ¡Besos!


	6. Creciente Morado

Todos los derecho le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto es solo un fanfic de fans para fans.

Creciente Morado

— Amo Sesshomaru como lo siento — era la enésima vez que su sirviente se arrodillaba para pedirle ayuda, ¿acaso creía que siquiera lo estaba escuchado?. Para su desgracia debía admitir que tal vez se había equivocado muy extraño en él, en el acto de aceptar a Jaken como su seguidor.

— Cállate Jaken, de lo contrario serás practica para mis colmillos — observo el temer en su mirad y posteriormente su silencio, con eso bastaría por el momento.

Con elegancia se acostó sobre uno de esos sillones compuestos de la más fina seda, debía admitir que eran cómodos, de todos modos no tanto como un buen tronco de un gran árbol con ello le era suficiente. — si tienen dudas, por lo menos no vayan escuchando versiones de la servidumbre— en el fondo estaba molesto, ¿de verdad era tan poco comunicativo que sus acompañantes debían buscar respuestas en chismes ajenos?.

Pues sí, lo era siempre había sido así y gracias al hecho de ser hijo de del Lord jamás tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie ya que él no tenía porque hacerlo. No solo estaba su enseñanza en juego en aquello sino también su personalidad, todo esos comentarios de alguna forma tenían que ver con su vida privada y no sentía que les debiera una explicación a sus sirvientes ya que al fin y al cabo era un asunto suyo.

Su padre había echo lo mismo, no dio ningún tipos de explicación cuando se confirmo que se encontraba en una relación con una humana, eso había causado resentimiento entre su propio clan y las distintas razas de demonios que vivían y no en sus dominios. Tal vez una explicación hubiera resuelto todo de una distinta manera, porque incluso para él, se cobraron demasiadas vidas extras.

Por el momento él no se encontraba en una situación similar, pero era obvio que Rin y Jaken necesitaban y requerían respuestas. No lo resolvería, pero tal vez así ellos entenderían mejor porque en especial Rin debía cargar innecesariamente con los prejuicios que sus súbditos seguramente debían tener.

Pero desgraciadamente no sentía que fuera el momento. Lo único que podría hacer sería demostrar que ella no era como la inútil de Izayoi, siempre esperando ser salvada por su padre. Rin era una niña tal vez, y sí necesitaba protección pero le había demostrado que tenía mucho más valor a su corta edad que varios de muchos demonios que se jactaban de ser poderosos y valientes, y sobre todo, que esa Izayoi.

Rin podría parecer por el momento, pero ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro.

— Hablare cuando el momento sea oportuno— susurro levemente captando la atención de los dos presentes — Por ahora, solo denme un poco de té— .

Sería una gran mentira si ellos dijeran que se habían conformado con esa escasa respuesta, pero así era su amo, muy medido en sus palabras. Debían conformarse por el momento y no jugar con su suerte, sobre todo Jaken. Así era el amo Sesshomaru y no podrían cambiarlo, pero al menos habían tenido un pequeño avance.

— Aquí tiene amo— Rin termino de apoyar en frente suyo una pequeña taza de té y sonrió.

— Dime los avances de tu entrenamiento —.

La tomó por sorpresa, debía admitirlo su amo había comentado que se metería lo menos posible a lo que se refriera con su entrenamiento, ya que según él, el general que tenía como maestro incluso lo había entrenado a él en su momento. Era de los mejores y no cabía duda de aquello, pero ¿por qué sencillamente no iba por respuestas con él?.

¿Ya se habría enterado que había comenzado a entrenar junto a los cachorros youkai?. — Acaso... ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento se refiere amo? — mejor siempre sería tantear el terreno.

Era lista, no había podido persuadirla fácilmente y había adivinado sus intenciones — Qué tal el que tienes con esos cachorros todas las tardes — .Bingo, ya había comenzado a tener sus dudas su general la llevaba a entrenar con la camada de cachorros del palacio.

Por su parte Jaken estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso el general no se había dignado en comunicarle a su amo donde y con quién entrenaba su protegida?. No podía creer las libertades que se estaba tomando ese sujeto, sabía que era uno de los mejores y que había sido en parte una gran ayuda para el entrenamiento de su amo, pero esto era otra cosa.

Primero los cachorro que él estaba acostumbrado a entrenar eran puros.

Segundo se trataba de la protegida del señor del palacio.

¿Por qué se arriesgaba a tanto? ¿Acaso no pensaba en todas las posibilidades?. Sabía bien que eran niños y que por el momento eran inocentes, pero que pasaría si uno de ellos se propasaba, de por si los niños eran más fuertes que las niñas, ¿pero si la herían?. Quién debería dar respuestas sería el general nadie más.

El cuerpo de Rin estaba en proceso de crecimiento y al ser en parte humana, no sabían bien que tan débil seguía siendo su contextura física. Las elecciones que el soldado estaba tomando eran arriesgadas, demasiado para su gusto.

— Solo entreno con ellos una hora por día y empiezo con los más débiles — .Realmente temía que su amo se enfada o directamente se negara a que ella continuara con ese tipo de actividades, pero ella poco a poco estaba empezando a comprender que comenzaba a gustarle mucho el deporte y el entrenamiento.

— Amo Sesshomaru — Decidió continuar Jaken — Son cachorros y sé que no tienen intenciones oscuras, pero y... ¿si la hieren? — .

— ¿Y si la hieren? — Cuestiono Rin sin entender muy bien el punto del diablillo.

Suspiro frutado, solo esperaba que la mocosa con la explicación que le daría alcanzara — Escucha bien Rin, puede ser que tu cuerpo haya cambiado por lo sucedido, pero siempre tendrás una parte humana junto a ti, todas las lunas llenas te lo demuestran tu fuerza allí disminuye un poco y quedas débil —

— ¿Y eso qué señor Jaken? — Ella ya sabía que siempre sería humana y tampoco se quejaba era lo que era y ya.

— No sabemos que tan débil sigue siendo tu cuerpo, ellos en cambio, son fuertes siendo niños — Suspiro cansado y esperando no ver lagrimas al terminar toda la explicación. — Podrían herirte, no tienen control de sus fuerzas por eso están en entrenamiento. No se trata solo para saber usar armas — .

— No se preocupe, mi entrenamiento dará frutos — ¿podría ser que tuviera confianza en exceso?, ¿no quería preocupar a sus acompañantes? o simplemente era ... ¿orgullo?.

¿Ella era una persona orgullosa?.

Sí lo era, pero no quería demostrarlo podría herir sentimientos ajenos por sonar fanfarrona y en realidad no lo era, pero si tenía mucha confianza en ella misma, además, no quería ellos se preocuparan demás, sabía bien que había rumores tras su espalda desde su llegada al palacio. No quería que se quejaran de ellos ni de nadie, quería cerrarles la boca a todos esos ingratos que hablaban demás que ni siquiera tenían la decencia de preguntar cómo se conocieron.

— Usted encárguese de disfrutar su puesto de segundo ministro señor Jaken, el resto lo haré yo— con tranquilidad aspiro el delicioso aroma de su té recién servido y cerró los ojos, nadie le diría que no tenía valor.— ¡Está delicioso!, ¿no creen?— .

— Puede ser que hayas mejorado mocosa — Jamás admitiría que la niña tenía gran pulso con las distintas variedades de té. — Pero aún te falta oíste.

— Amo Sesshomaru cómo ha sido su — No podía creerlo, ¿era posible que el señor Sesshomaru estuviera dormido?— Sé durmió.

Jaken ante ver así a su amo se golpeó la cabeza, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?. Era una noche especial entre tantas, más para la especie youkai de su señor, sin más que decir corrió abriendo las grandes cortinas de los ventanales dejando una gran cantidad de luz lunar hacia el despacho.

— ¿Señor Jaken qué le sucede al amo?— Algo en ella se altero, no tenía idea porque Jaken habría las ventanas y corría las cortinas, viendo era que ignorada por el diabillo se acercó a su señor con rapidez y lo vió pocas veces con un semblante relajado. Acarició su rostro, parecía dormido profundamente. — ¿Despertará?—.

— Lo hará— escuchó a su espalda, la nana de su amo estaba allí.— En estos momentos está tomando fuerzas de la naturaleza y la luna como su hermano y madre— Se acercó con delicadeza y acarició el rostro de su para ella aún cachorro— Cómo lamente que te haya pasado esto— .

— ¿A qué te refieres mujer? — preguntó Jaken sin mucho filtro, lo había notado ya hacía tiempo, siempre qué esa mujer veía a su amo podía ver un rastro de melancolía en su mirar. Sin más se cruzó de brazos, se sentó en frente de ella y espero una respuesta por parte de la youkai.

Por alguna extraña razón ella entendía también a Jaken había visto con sus propios ojos lo apuntado por él, pero temía preguntar directamente ya que a ella la conocía hace poco y su amo jamás contestaría sobre un tema personal. Entonces debía aprovechar el cuestionamiento del señor Jaken y escuchar la respuesta que viniera.

— Sólo responderé una cosa Jaken, este Sesshomaru no es realmente quien conoces — Añoraba aquellos días en que su cachorro era curioso, abierto y mostraba su amabilidad con más soltura con todo el mundo.— Espero que algún día deje su orgullo a un lado y vuelva hacer el Sesshomaru verdadero— .

— ¿Algo grave le paso al amo Sesshomaru nana?— era su protegida, tenía el derecho a saber si su señor había pasado por algún mal momento, ¿no?.

— Creo que en términos humanos, tiene herido su corazón — .

Eso alarmó a Jaken, entró en pánico, pero si su amo era perfectamente saludable sacando el hecho que la raza inuyoukai eran con las de mejor estirpe si se refiere a condición física. — ¿Mujer acaso el amo tiene problemas cardíacos?—.

No supo cuando recibió un golpe certero en el rostro por parte de la mujer — Imbécil estoy hablando de algo de aspecto sentimental no físico —. ¿Por qué demonios Sesshomaru había aceptado a ese tonto como su sirviente y mano derecha cuando había tantos buenos comandantes y guerreros por ahí? — .

— ¿ Y ese problema sentimental tiene curación nana? — .

— Por supuesto que sí Rin, comenzó ya hace tiempo, pero lo hace de a poco— Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la mujer guió su cuerpo hasta una pequeña repisa cerca de la ventana, abrió dos puertas y sacó al parecer una manta. En esa noche especialmente el lord bajaba al extremo sus defensas, era necesario para acumular todo el poder necesario, por eso mismo debía proteger que su temperatura corporal estuviera estable.

— No se preocupen, despertará mañana, pero tarde — Cubrió el cuerpo del lord y se acercó al gran ventanal donde en su inmensidad se podía apreciar una hermosa luna creciente morada.— Es un proceso natural, deberían ir a descansar— .

Se sorprendió gratamente en el interior al recibir una negativa inmediata por los dos presentes, para su fortuna poco a poco iba comprobando que esos dos personajes que tenía en frente realmente querían a su amo. — Supongo que será inútil decirles que se vayan —

Pero estaba en su obligación por lo menos advertirles algo esencial.

— Rin vienes conmigo, Jaken tu quédate a quí— .

El tonto gritó de emoción y la cachorra se quejó, debía armarse de toda la sapiencia del mundo al parecer, la niña no paraba de decir "Quiero cuidar al amo".

— Lo harás si vienes junto a mi Rin — .

— Síii Rinnnn, vete — se burló del desencanto en el rostro de la niña, por fin había ganado él.

Pobre Jaken, comentario que realizó golpe que recibió. Obviamente el fiel sirviente estaba empezando a creer que ese palacio disfrutaba golpearlo.

— No, quiero una explicación nana por favor — Su determinación era tan grande que la mujer no tuvo más remedio que verse obligada a decirle la delicada situación del lord y de su especie en general.

— Rin puede parecer que está descansando, pero en su interior su parte más salvaje y primitiva está recibiendo poder en su estado más puro—.

Okey, eso ya no le estaba gustando a Jaken. Ahora que recordaba bien su amo en esas noches especiales como él solía llamarle desaparecía por un día completo, ¿acaso sería por eso?. Y ellos estaban ahí, molestándolo y haciendo ruido — Entonces qué podría pasar si despierta mujer.

Debía ser directa.

— No importa quien sea, en este estado de liberación total... — No había forma de no asustarlos, solo debía alejarlos y decirles que todo estaría bien, era todo un proceso milenario y natural en ellos... pero... bueno no se podía tapar el sol con la mano.

" Él... podría matarlos"

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Ha pasado tiempo enserio. Disculpen la demora, pero ya regrese. Bastante problemas acumulado, la facultad realmente ha sido mi prioridad, pero regrese, espero les guste.

Cualquier duda me escriben en los comentarios, gracias y nos vemos la próxima!


	7. Te observo

Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto es solo un proyecto de fans para fans.

Te observo

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿el amo podría lastimarnos realmente? -

Pocas veces una demonisa como ella, acostumbrada a las distintas clases o situaciones de la vida se había visto incomodada como en ese momento, no tenía presente en su mente cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido esa empatía por alguien más.

O quizás... sí lo sabía, pero eso solo serviría para revolver antiguos rencores que el tiempo se había encargado de calmar en ese gran palacio.

\- Rin tu sabes que el amo jamás les haría daño intencionalmente, ¿no es así?- necesitaba oírlo, quería estar segura que esa niña, una de las pocas personas en las cuales su cachorro depositaba su confianza, no tenía dudas sobre él.

\- Nana, ¿sabe por qué he podido viajar con el amo?- había prometido en su momento no comentar nada, pero ¿quién mejor que ella para saberlo?. - Pasé la prueba - .

Con tranquilidad la mujer se sentó a la orilla de la cama de la pequeña y le animó a que continuara con su relato, pero por un breve instante ella misma se permitió preguntarse en el interior de su consciencia. " _¿Qué has hecho Sesshomaru?"._

¿Qué clase de prueba podría hacerle un demonio como él a una pequeña niña?, ¿qué quería obtener a cambio?, ¿cuál era su propósito?. Quiso seguir la linea de sus pensamientos, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de la niña lista para contarle todo, a esas alturas sacar conclusiones era inútil si en breve iba tener pruebas concretas. - Cuéntame todo lo que quieras Rin, ahora también no solo soy su nana, también la tuya-.

Observó con lentitud como la cara infantil formaba una dulce sonrisa, realmente era pura inocencia, debía ser por eso que su amo la cuidaba y entrenaba con tanto esmero, seguramente quería que supiera enfrentar al mundo, pero que siguiera siendo ella. Esa sonrisa podría doblegar a cualquiera si pudiera y supiera utilizarla como se debía, pero dado su misma edad le sería imposible hacerlo hasta en un futuro por ahora a la vez cercano y lejano.

La youkai llegó a la conclusión que la protegida de su cachorro realmente no tenía idea de todas las mixta ideas que azotaban su mente en esos instante, eso era lo mejor seguramente, el odioso Jaken le había advertido que Rin era de las curiosas y preguntonas, no quería tentar a su suerte mejor sería dejarla continuar ya que ella en el fondo también tenía curiosidad.

Presentía que sería una velada interesante.

Y no era la única en creerlo así, Rin se encontraba haciendo memoria, cómo olvidarlo. Había sido la experiencia más intensa de su hasta ese entonces corta vida, pero no estaba arrepentida para nada sino todo lo contrario, era hermoso recordar como se había consolidado como protegida de Lord Sesshomaru.

Solo tenía que retroceder a la primera semana que paso con esos dos especialistas en silencio, estaba susceptible al parecer podía hablar otra vez, pero con eso y todo no podía hacerlo como se debía ya que necesitaba escuchar ciertas palabras y sonidos de las letras que poco recordaba.

Mala y buena suerte la suya sin dudas.

Encontró una familia nueva un tanto particular sacando el hecho de que al parecer era la única presencia femenina del grupo, no podía negar que le encantaría que ellos comunicaran algo de sus ideas sin que hubiera de por medio escasas respuestas, si es que así se les podía llamar, como: "Si", "No".

\- ¡Vamos niña deja de soñar y apresúrate!- ahí iba otra vez, el señor Jaken el cual por fin había conseguido obtener su nombre no paraba de sermonearla - ¿Crees que unos demonios como nosotros tenemos tiempo para esperarte todo el día?. Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender- Siempre era la misma historia con él, terminaba de dar su sermón e iba corriendo tras el señor Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Acaso será un nuevo estilo de perro faldero? - lo dudaba seriamente ella sabía que hasta un perro apreciaba su dignidad mucho más que esa... ¿rana?, ¿diablillo?. Después lo averiguaría pronto. - ¡Ya voy! Señor Jaken, ¿asuntos? -.

El diabillo paro detuvo su andar en seco, ¿acaso ella pensaba que no era así?. Si como no, ¿qué podría saber una mocosa como ella de asuntos importantes?. Era su momento para enseñarle que tan importante era su rol en esas tierras.

\- Mocosa, deberías sentirte honrada de estar hablando conmigo- No es que él se considerada ególatra ni nada por el estilo, pero concebía el hecho que demostrar sus bastas virtudes no estaba mal- ¿Y sabes por qué? ó sus parpados ansioso por la próxima expresión de asombro que recibiría.

La niña simplemente negó, pobre criatura sin cultura.

\- Porque soy el mejor hombre a servicio de la realeza que puedas encontrar en este país, soy un primer ministro en acció é satisfacción ella estaba sorprendida, ¿y quién no?. - Es más no solo aquí sino en Oriente y Occidente-.

\- Wow señor Jaken es in-i...- Pestañó varias veces sin poder encontrar la palabra que buscaba.

\- ¿Increíble niña? - añadió el demonio inflando el pecho.

\- ¡Sí!, ¿y no es un sueño? - Aquello había sido una patada al rostro del sirviente, había escuchado que la sinceridad de los niños era desbastadora, pero jamás imaginó que fuera tanto.

\- ¡Yo no estoy soñando mocosa mal educada, cualquier soldado decente te dirá lo mismo! - Jamás en su vida había sido insultado de esa manera tan ridículamente sencilla y eso que en sus años de vida había presenciado y hecho distintas formas de burlas.

\- ¿No soñaba despierto? - Upss había metido la pata - Lo siento mucho-.

\- Solo cierra el pico y apresura el paso quieres -. Indignado era poco a simple vista. Tendría que medir y buscar una manera en algún momento para que aceptara sus disculpas.

Los días con ellos eran largos, llenos de caminatas sin rumbo aparente lo único que tenía por hecho que con ellos no había un recorrido ya pensado y eso de alguna forma le atraía bastante, eran libres de ir y hacer lo que ellos querían al parecer, vivían como querían.

No había tiempo para muchos descansos, no importaba si el día se presentaba soleado o lluvioso el hecho era seguir el camino, el camino del señor Sesshomaru aquel demonio silencioso reflexivo que aparentemente era rodeado por aura de misterio e incertidumbre.

¿Qué era lo que ese demonio buscaba?, ¿por qué?, ¿desde cuándo y para qué?. Muchas preguntas curiosas azotaban a su pequeña cabeza y ciertamente ninguna de ellas vería en algún momento la luz de la respuesta.

Estaba cansada de caminar, el sol ya se había puesto y en esos instantes los acompañaba un anochecer brillante. Pocas veces había podido apreciar la belleza de la noche, la cual por alguna extraña razón siempre le había temido. ¿Sería acaso porque pasaba las noches sin compañía?

O Tal vez porque ene se momento atacaban los bandidos las aldeas.

Sacudió su mente de aquellos molestos recuerdos y los remplazó por la belleza que la naturaleza le regalaba a sus ojos. No todo estaba tan calma pero a la vez salvaje, simplemente magnifico.

\- Jaken no se muevan de aquí- lo escuchó decir en voz baja y sin más se marchó.

\- ¡No se preocupe amo bonito, tenga una buena velada! - ¿A dónde se iría?.

Ella no era de las que se quedaban con las dudas - ¿Dónde fue? -.

Miro que el sapo parpadeo sus altones ojos perplejo, ¿qué acaso ella no podía pedir una explicación?, ¿no era su amo también?.

\- Mocosa, no es necesario que sepas- ¿qué le podía decir a la niña? - Tu ya deberías estar durmiendo, nos retrasaras por la mañana- eso debía ser suficiente para que se fuera a dormir.

\- ¿Él... sano? -

\- Qué si el amo está sano, claro que sí- afirmo orgulloso mientras se sentaba en el césped. - Solo quiere estar solo niña hoy es luna llena-.

¿Luna llena?, ¿y eso que tenía que ver con el amo Sesshomaru?- ¿Y eso qué? cruzó de brazos molesta, quería respuestas rápido.

Suspiró frustrado, típico de las mujeres no importaba la especie todas pedían explicaciones. - Bien... cómo te explico - lo haría una sola vez y nunca más - Nuestro es un demonio inu, perro-.

\- ¿Cómo un perro? ó extrañada.

\- ¡Sí como un perro, cuatro patas, dos orejas, una cola! - debía calmarse era humana después de todo- Y su raza de perro se rige por los poderes de la luna- señaló la gran esfera blanca que alumbraba la oscuridad. - Hoy es una noche especial también, una de tantas, obtendrá poder pero siempre que esté en paz... Y solo..

Con razón tenía cabello blanco ahora comprendía un poco más que tenía de acompañantes. - ¿Entonces obtiene poder?, ¿se fue por eso? , ¿Cuánto tardara en regresar? -.

\- ¿Y eso que importa? - Sacudió sus brazos para callarla, quería descansar- Sólo duérmete ya, no sabemos cuándo puede que estaban en un prado con buen aroma él también quería un poco de tranquilidad, dejar de buscar espadas por cinco minutos. Necesitaba relajarse.

\- Entiendo... buenas noches señor Jaken-. Sonrió agradecida por la explicación al pequeño sirviente el cual se sintió extraño por ese saludo, hacía años que nadie le deseaba las buenas noches.

\- S-Sí ve, ve a dormir quieres - Sacudió su mano en modo de saludo indicándole que se fuera a descansar, no sabía cómo interpretar esas extrañas costumbres de los humanos. - Y no hagas ruido, nunca sabes quién puede observarte-.

Habían pasado una par de horas y el sapo ya estaba durmiendo con boca abierta y todo, ella por otra parte no podía consolidar el sueño ya que no solo estaba esperando a que ese demonio regresara sano sino que hasta le sonaba el estómago de hambre.

Por hablar con Jaken no había ido a buscar comida o algo que le sirviera de alimentos. Él había dicho que no era bueno que anduviera sola por un campo descampado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer, morir de hambre hasta el amanecer?.

\- Está dormido- No se daría cuenta si se ausentaba un rato- Iré por un poco de comida al bosque -.

Ya con eso en mente solo tuvo que levantarse y comenzar a caminar, miro hacia su alrededor todo era un campo de distintas flores, muy bonitas, pero flores al fin. Ninguna de esas plantas le serviría de alimentos, no muy lejos estaban las montañas y los árboles, tal vez podría conseguir algún que otro hongo o fruta.

Caminando se dio cuenta que no estaba tan lejos del campamento, sonriente se apresuró para llegar más rápido sin saber que era acompañada por alguien.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda y fue allí cuando lo vio; dos grandes ojos amarillos observándola o más bien cuatro y dos cabezas.

\- ¡Oh eres el dragón del amo! - Era muy bonito ahora que lo veía de cerca, no parecía malo por lo menos con ella. - Ya que estas aquí, ven conmigo-.

Fue un segundo, pero le pareció que más que acompañarla el dragón quería sacarla de ahí rápido hasta incluso las dos cabezas se miraron como si se estuvieran preguntando algo internamente.

\- Si quieres no vienes, pero- palmeó su panza dos veces mostrándole- comida-. No tenía mucho tiempo justamente debía hacerlo rápido.

Comenzó a correr hacia el bosque seguida del dragón, aquel campo tenía flores bastantes altas y hasta se le dificultaba correr, pero no se detendría tenía una extraña motivación por su cena y por algo más.

 _Quería encontrarlo._

Paró de correr al instante recordando las palabras del señor Jaken, no debían ir a buscar al amo ya que él regresaría solo. Volteó hacia el dragón quien estaba a unos metros de ella.

\- ¿Crees que esto está mal? ¿Ir a buscar comida y al amo está mal? - Estaba haciendo una travesura, pero se sentía raro. ¿Tal vez tenía miedo de la noche?.

El dragón solo resoplo y meneo la cabeza camino regreso al campamento, ya estaba debía ir con él y dejar su capricho a un lado. - Está bien, pero si muero de hambre es tu culpa, ¿si? - .

Demasiado tarde.

Antes de siquiera darse vuelta para regreso una cantidad viento gigantesca los envolvió acompañado por el sonido y estruendo de ramas y arboles cayendo. Tanto había sido el impacto que se había caído al suelo, pero lo primero que pensó fue en el dragón.

\- ¡Estas bien! - gracias a dios podía ver que estaba a salvo, pero porqué miraba hacia arriba de ella.

No paso más de un segundo hasta que el sonido de un gruñido seguido de un aullido hiciera que tuviera que taparse los oídos por los fuertes que eran, como un monstruo. Rápido volteo y busco con su mirada al pie de la montaña, no había daño alguno allí, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia la punta de esta vio no solo el bosque destruido sino algo...

Peor... Mejor...

Ciertamente no sabía cómo describirlo, tal vez un _imposible_ sería la palabra adecuada, desgraciadamente ahora tenía que darle la razón al señor Jaken, nunca uno sabía quién estaba vigilándolo.

Allá en lo más alto de la montaña alumbrado por la luz lunar había una bestia. Blanca como la nieva, con un pelaje increíble que danzaba con las ráfagas del viento y qué tenía la mirada puesta en ella.

\- ¿Amo? - ¿eso era coincidencia?. Ese animal tenía la misma luna menguante morada que el señor Seshomaru en su frente. ¿Acaso todo lo que le había dicho el viejo Jaken era real? Sabía que su amo era sobrenatural, ¿pero era a tan nivel que hasta su cuerpo era un animal?.

¿Tal vez era su imaginación? Jamás se había sentido tan unida a alguien o algo como en ese momento, ¿no se suponía que debería estar corriendo y si sobrevivía rápidamente pedir perdón?. El señor Jaken se lo había dicho, esa noche era especial para demonios como el señor Sesshomaru, ¿no debía mancharse antes que se enfadara más y darle su espacio?.

Sintió que algo le jalaba el kimono por detrás, era el dragón seguramente quería que se fuera al campamento si es que aun contaba con tiempo. No lo dudaría mucho tomaría la oportunidad.

Pero... quería verlo.

No supo en qué momento se volteó hacia atrás, el dragón había tenido razón esa bestia estaba justo detrás suyo. Era peligroso, poderoso y grande.

 _"La naturaleza del amo no es un humano. Un youkai es mucho más que solo tener poderes sobrenaturales"._

Eso le había dicho su madre, poco antes de morir no la entendía en lo absoluto, pero ahora si.

 _"Tal vez algún día quieras tocar alguno, pero debe estar segura que es el indicado"._

Ella lo sabía, algo en su pecho se lo decía. ¿Acaso eso era normal a su edad? No lo sabía, tampoco le interesaba.

Su amo era un demonio, sí.

Ella era humana, sí.

Eso ahora no tenía importancia para nada.

Pero si recordaba algo importante que su madre le había dicho por precaución.

"Si quieres tocarlo, no dudes después serán insoportables. Ellos pueden querer una sola vez ya que su corazón le cuesta olvidar".

\- Amo, ¿puedo tocarte? -.

Continuara...

* * *

Kyaaaa! Y este es el último capitulo de este año.

Ya falta poco para que termine el fic mis niños, espero les guste el capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho.

Espero que hayan tenido y que tengan un hermoso y brillante Año Nuevo 2018. Nos vemos en, ¿enero? Pfff se va mi mes favorito wuaaa.

Bueno en fin les deseo un gran fin de año y comienzo, nos vemos!


	8. Espía y Aldea

Todos los derechos pertenecen a su autora Rumiko Takahashi

 **Su Primera Visita al Palacio:**

Espía y Aldea

Corría desesperadamente esa mocosa había cruzado una línea muy delgado y el que iba a pagar los platos rotos era únicamente él. ¿En qué momento se había dormido?, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo al amo?.

— Mocosa del demonio — ¿dónde se había metido?, ¿acaso no le había explicado con toda la paciencia del mundo por qué justo esa noche debería perseguir al demonio?.

No lo había escuchado y encima osaba en irse tras él, podía sentir su aroma humano cerca, sería su fin y no el de ella el de él sí.

— ¡Hay criatura por todo lo que quieras no te dejes ver por un perro gigante! — acudió sus patitas al aire y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Desde tiempos inmemorables había existido un dicho tan viejo como el mismo tiempo "tienes que ver el vaso medio lleno" y enserio, él con todos sus años al lado de un demonio como Sesshomaru, que tenía que aprender a sostenerlo la circunstancia que fuera, ya que sí, vivir con su amo era… complicado.

Pero que alguien le explicara algo, lo único que tenía que hacer rápidamente era encontrar a la niña y alejarla del bosque, ¿en qué maldito momento esa debilucha había conseguido la habilidad de la velocidad sobrenatural?

¿Cómo demonios iba a sostener sus creencias si esa maldita mocosa estaba frente a una bestia talla gigante en el medio del maldito campo y que justamente era su amo?

— N-No… Rin maldición— ¿Esa mocosa que tenía en mente?, ¿Acaso no sentía miedo y deseaba huir?, ¿qué estaba planeando?

" _¿Acaso quiere tocarlo?"._

— ¡No Rin no lo toques! — gritó con todo y sus pequeños pulmones. Ella no tenía idea que significado y tradiciones existían en el reino youkai.

Desgraciadamente el cerebro de la niña tenía solo una cosa en mente, su amo, ¿no se sentía solo al siempre vagar sin compañía de nadie? Tener familia era lo primordial, tal vez ella sabía que jamás podría pagarle a su amo el devolverle su vida, pero tal vez si podría recompensarlo haciendo que jamás se volviera a sentir solo.

— Sabe quiero acompañarlo— Extendió un poco su pequeña mano hacia su asico. De alguna manera él le causaba ternura.

— _¿Sabes lo que me pides? ¿Por qué habría un humano de viajar con alguien como yo?_ —Asustarla sería lo mejor.

El señor Sesshomaru era desconfiado sin duda, qué podría hacerle una niña como ella a él. Solo quería que fueran buenos amigos.

— ¿Y por qué no? — qué respuesta tan simple le había dado aun cuando quería convencerlo de ir con ellos.

— _Habrá más de un momento que puedas verme así, haciendo cosas atroces, yo soy un monstruo un demonio_ — Acercó su hocico más cerca del cuerpo de la niña, no aceptaría dudas — _¿no has visto algo tan terrible? —_

— He visto peores—

Yako se alejó un par de centímetros de ella, ¿cómo era eso posible? Sabía que era huérfana ¿pero cómo fue que se convirtió en tal? _— ¿Cómo qué? —._

— Unos bandidos atacaron mi aldea, señor imagine lo peor que haya visto, créame he visto peores…— dio unos saltitos hacia su hocico y apoyo su pequeña mano allí siempre teniendo en cuenta el mostrarle seguridad— estaré bien.

— _Eso no me es de garantía de igual modo niña_ — ¿Acaso ella no lo entendía? — _Si quiero puedo comerte y si no lo hago yo, puedo asegurarte que habrán otros que querrán hacerlo_ — ¿Seguiría resistiendo?

Algo en ella se astilló, él no la quería a su lado y no tenía familia ni un lugar donde ir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había retirado la mano del hocico cuando sencillamente hablo.

" _Nunca insistas con ellos si no tienen confianza"_

— Entiendo señor, entonces puede dejarme en la primera aldea que crucemos por la mañana— Adiós a su última oportunidad de no ser una ladrona y tener compañía. — No quiero seguir retrasándolo en su viaje, lo siento —

Su querida madre le había enseñado algo importante, de lo poco que recordaba ella había dicho: " _Nunca insistas con youkais, dales su tiempo y espacio", "siempre están en guardia hasta que obtengas su confianza"._

Ella no tenía su confianza, sería mejor hacer caso a su madre.

Con una leve reverencia se alejó de la bestia y se acercó al viejo Jaken para llamarlo — El fuego se está por apagar señor Jaken, hay que aprovechar el calor—.

El pequeño diablillo en cuestión la observo atónito, ¿era educada después de todo? — Mocosa… niña — Después de todo caminaba rápido — Hey, mocosa escúchame—.

— Lo siento mucho señor Jaken—. Detuvo su andar de golpe.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó varias veces el aludido.

— Creo que no sabía que ustedes estaban en un viaje— Debía ser fuerte, no llorar— No fue mi intención atrasarlos—.

— _¡Maldición! —_ Pensó el sirviente, ¿no se tendría que sentir feliz por dejar a la mocosa en una aldea por la mañana?, sentía que si se mofaba estaría metiendo la pata muy feo. — Tu tranquila niña, no siempre los viajes pueden ser puntuales— No era para nada bueno explicándose.

Para aligerar el ambiente le ofreció una manzana del par que había encontrado yéndola a buscar por el campo — Los niños deben cenar siempre, ten—. ¿Pero ella porqué dudaba en tomarla?.

\- ¿Rin? —

— ¿Para mi? — Se señaló sorprendida.

— Si para ti— Movió su mano ofreciéndosela nuevamente, era extraño ver como al parecer, tal vez eran ideas suyas, ella temía tomarla como si fuera a desaparecer. — Hay mocosa, debes alimentarte cómo crecerás si no lo haces, entiende tiee- Cayó en seco.

¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ LLORABA?

— L-Lo siento, me hacen llorar las manzanas—.Hacía tiempo que no probaba una, obtenida por alguien que quiso dársela. Siempre era " _huérfana no toques mis cosas las ensucias_ ", ese gruñón se la dio porque quiso.

— ¿Acaso tienes alergia a los ojos? —

— Algo así — Enserio no podía creer que el señor Jaken se tragara esa mentira, pero bueno que creyera eso no estaría mal.

— Bueno comes eso y te duermes— Estaba cansado y sería un largo día mañana, ella debía descansar y todos.

Jaken no era de contradecir a su amo, y enserio él fue el primero que quería dejar a la mocosa por ahí ya que sabía bien que sería un retraso para ellos, pero ahora entendía que ella no tenía a nadie, ¡nadie! ¿Enserio su amo la dejaría en aldea y si moría otra vez?

La observo dormir, sabía que a veces no podía hacerlo bien, pero ahora sí y con una sonrisa. Eso lo hacía sentirse peor, pero si tan solo ella no hubiera perseguido al amo cuando enserio le advirtió… ¡qué podía una mocosa que gracias al cielo llegaba a los siete u ocho años!

— Ya duérmase señor Jaken tendrá un largo viaje mañana— Le sonrió desde la distancia, él simplemente asintió aun confuso y cerró los ojos.

Al otro día se levantaron al alba y observaron que el señor Sesshomaru había regresado en su aparente forma humana — Buenos días señor Sesshomaru— saludaron cordialmente dándole paso al demonio que emprendía camino.

Pasado el mediodía y Sesshomaru detuvo su andar de pronto sin salir del bosque — Aquí está la primera—anunció al resto.

Jaken y Rin pararon en seco.

" _Puede dejarme en la primera aldea que crucemos por la mañana"._

Aquella oración retumbaba en la mente de ambos, ¿enserio la dejaría ahí? — A-Amo y sí lo piensa mejor, creo qu— Detuvo su hablar en seco, Rin le sostenía el brazo mientras sonriente negaba que hiciera eso.

— Yo lo pedí, vamos señor Jaken debe seguir al señor Sesshomaru— Ensancho su sonrisa para darle confianza — Gracias por cuidarme estos días, me divertí tanto— Dio una pequeña carcajada mientras se acercaba a despedirse del dragón.

— Pórtate bien y cuídalos, ¿si? — Dejo un pequeño beso en cada cabeza, el dragón y se acercó al renacuajo para tomarle ambas manos— Gracias por cuidarme este tiempo— Quería ser suave enserio y tomar sus manos lo más sencillamente y gentil posible.

— R-Rin — ¿Enserio la iba a dejar ahí? ¿Por qué no le dejaba convencer a su amo?

Volvió a negar sonriéndole — Conque me diga donde hay un rio cerca para poder pescar está bien gran Jaken— quería hacer eso lo más rápido posible e irse de allí.

Confuso miraba hacia la dirección de su amo, el cual solo miraba la aldea o hacia adelante. ¿Realmente tenía una piedra en vez de un órgano en el espacio del corazón? Por primera vez en su vida no estaba para nada de acuerdo en seguir unos pasos de su amo, no se sentía bien— Hay uno al este, tiene buena comida y huele frutas también— ¿Cómo podía sonreír así?

— Tienes que alimentarte bien, y entrar algún lugar de entrenamiento y ser una sacerdotisa o guerrera— maldita mocosa esto no era para nada lo que se había imaginado al dejarla, estaba triste. — Al este derecho hay un campo de entrenamiento y entrenan niños sin familias—.

— ¡No se preocupe señor Jaken, sonría! — acarició su arrugado rostro que tanto le hacía gracia— Espero volver a verlos algún día, vamos sigan ya el viaje — dio una pequeña carcajada, tal vez la única en un tiempo largo.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miro la aldea en las lejanía, agarró una pequeña flor de por allí y empezó a olerla — Espero que tengan un gran viaje y cumplan su misión, muchas gracias por todo— hizo una pequeña reverencia y se enderezo.

— ¡Señor Sesshomaru tengan un gran viaje y gracias lo que han hecho por mí!, ¡Adiós! — los saludó con la mano brevemente y se adentró hacia las orillas de la aldea la cual no estaba muy lejana.

— ¡Mocosa espera! — intento detenerla, pero no llego a poder alcanzarla. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿enserio solo había sido un experimento para su señor? — Amo Seshomaru— Otro que caminaba rápido y sin mirar atrás — No… está bien — observo alejarse la pequeña figura de la niña y le dejó más remedio que seguir a su señor, el cual al parecer en serio no tenía un órgano llamado corazón.

Una vez consiente de que sus ex acompañantes estaban lo bastante lejos para poder escucharla se detuvo cerca de un tronco, donde con aire cansado los observó irse.

— _Señor Sesshomaru_ — ¿sería mucho pedir ver su rostro aunque sea una vez más? Ella no era tonta, sabía que como en su aldea natal, allí tampoco la aceptarían y tal vez si sobrevivía unos pocos meses más sería muy buena suerte.

Al menos podría observar cómo se marchaba de su vida aquel demonio que había mostrado un mínimo interés por ella unos breves segundos.

" _¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?"_

— Al menos pude estar con ellos un tiempo—su realidad era distinta, con mucha suerte podría encontrar algún trabajo para sobrevivir hasta poder entrar al campamento que el señor Jaken le había mencionado.

Quería seguir al señor Sesshomaru por más tiempo, en esos momentos utilizó su olfato finamente desarrollado para poder detectar el aroma del rio más cercano. Pero antes de marcharse volvió a observar al demonio de cabellos blancos por última vez.

Sin más que hacer allí, ya que no tenía remedio verlos irse hasta de que desaparecieran, se encamino hacia el arroyo que podía oler a la distancia lentamente. Una vez llegada al sitio miro hacia su alrededor, no había nada, la aldea estaba a breve distancia, pero no quería ir allí para que volvieran a maltratarla, tampoco podía quedarse en el bosque por siempre necesitaba alimentos y personas.

Fue entonces allí cuando se observó en el reflejo del agua, cuál era su verdadera situación. No tenía nada ni nadie.

Una enorme tristeza le recorrió su corazón y terminó en sus ojos húmedos, que ya cansados de resistir comenzaron a dejar caer el pequeño flujo de lágrimas, allí podría desahogarse sola ya que nadie la vería ni burlaría de ella.

Sin estar enterado de esta situación, él seguía su camino un poco misterioso para la mente de su sirviente, el cual reiteradas veces le preguntaba su paradero y porqué daban tantas idas y vueltas.

— Jaken— No daría explicaciones a nadie, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Por una vez en su vida esperaba que el idiota no se le ocurriera preguntar algo, bastante ya tenía con oler sus lágrimas que el muy imbécil ni siquiera podía esconder bien.

— S-Si amo— Sorbeo sus fluidos nasales y levantó su cabeza cansado.

— Quiero que vayas al mercado youkai y compres esto— Volvió a repetirse por qué diablos estaban haciendo todo ese teatro barato. Decidido se volteó en dirección a su sirviente y miro seriamente antes de comenzar a hablar, ya había tomado una decisión el día anterior y él no era de los que se tiraban atrás — Esencias florales para cabellos, toallas, kimonos, una peineta— Continuó su mandato hasta que observo que el renacuajo lo miraba con la boca al suelo— Qué—.

¿Acaso tenía un insecto en la cabeza y él no se daba cuenta?

— Y-Yo pensaba, porqué todo lo que me pide es para mujer—.

Ah…. Era estúpido y encima lento. Increíble, Jaken podía superar una y otra vez.

— Porque….— maldita sea, ahora necesitaría pensar algo rápido y creíble para poder cerrar su pico de posibles incomodas preguntas las cuales jamás se dignaría a contestarle— Veo que Ahn necesita un cuidador y como nosotros nos alejamos en ciertos tramos de él, yo….— ¡Hola Karma! No podía creerlo, su orgullo y dichos, todo y cada uno se estaban yendo al mismísimo infierno…

— Considero que la niña humana puede servirnos de ayuda en ese labor— ¿era su impresión o Jaken lo miraba entre un trance de desconfianza y temor — Jaken—.

— ¿Sí a-amo bonito? — entonces no estaba alucinando, eso estaba pasando de verdad. Su amo, SU AMO, no solo había revivido a una humana sino que ahora la traería con ellos de viaje sin tiempo determinado.

—Vete antes que te mate—

— ¡Sí mi señor! — no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había corrido hacia Ahn y montado en él tan rápido como en esos precisos instantes.

Muy en el fondo le alegraba que su señor hubiera decidido llevarla con ellos, ya que siendo sincero sabía muy bien que a esa niña sola no le quedaría mucho tiempo. Pero además, que su corazón tuviera un deje de algo parecido a bondad por unos segundos que la niña los acompañara también le beneficiaría a él, podría hablar con alguien.

No es que se quejara de la compañía de su señor, para nada, él apreciaba mucho a su amo a pesar de sus bromas pesadas. Muy pesadas…

Su amo tenía la característica de que cuando él quería jugar o estaba aburrido jamás lo haría con su dragón, lo usaría a él a su sirviente. Pero en realidad él quería creer que el dragón no sabía cómo jugar y que no era porque lo apreciaba menos a él.

Jamás sabría qué era lo que pasaba con certeza en la mente de su amo a pesar de todos sus años de servicios, si tenía que definirlo uno de sus aspectos ocultos quizás podría ser el hecho de que era impredecible.

Si Jaken supiera que ni su mismo amo se comprendía en esos instantes, no se sentiría tan contrariado. Sesshomaru jamás actuaba impulsivamente, en su mente cada paso estaba calculado ya sea porque así era su especie o su crianza, etc.

En la soledad del bosque Lord Sesshomaru comprendió algo que jamás pensó que le pasaría a él, estaba jodido. Algo en su interior se molestaba con el hecho de traer a la mocosa consigo porqué sería una buena pregunta que tendría una simple respuesta.

En primer lugar, los rumores se esparcirían rápido y sus enemigos podrían venir a enfrentarlo con la estúpida excusa de que tal vez se había vuelto débil y querrían subir un poco de nivel. En segundo lugar, todos sus dichos del pasado se verían borrados como si fueran tiza tocadas por un balde de agua. Tercero los problemas diplomáticos y políticos que debería afrontar serían grandes, las quejas y críticas que tendría sus territorios serían bastos y si quisiera podría enumerar un sinfín de desventajas que eran un hecho, se harían realidad.

Pero si había algo que le molestaba es que por más dolido que se viera su orgullo y principios, enserio, no quería no querer dejarla en una aldea humana. ¡¿Por qué a él?! Jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerse preguntas de ese estilo, ya que él era un ser que se consideraba altamente capacitado para afrontar y resolver cualquier tipo de situaciones.

Pero esta "situación" no estaba en sus manos el poder resolverla y entonces, como no quería pese a sus principios, lo mejor sería aceptarlo desde el primer momento y presenciar cómo se daban las cosas con el pasar del tiempo.

Aunque si debía agradecer algo de toda esa situación, tal vez sea el hecho que la niña no era débil aunque lo pareciera por su obvia contextura física, sino que más bien tenía la capacidad de crear un ambiente más ameno.

No sabía por qué realmente, pero ella tenía un aura cálida que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Y no es que en sus años de vida no hubiera conocido seres con esas equivalencias, pero en ellos les parecía tan patético y asqueroso que hasta el simple hecho de tenerlos en frente le daba asco.

Y ahora él, quién no protegía nada que no fuera si mismo se encontraba rastreando el leve y dulzón aroma de Rin. — No está en la aldea—.

Astuta, había dejado que ellos marcharan lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran verla ir a una dirección opuesta a la indicada. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿acaso se creía capaz de sobrevivir ella sola?

Alzo levemente su mirada, no estaba muy lejos. — Jaken tardará bastante tiempo— ¿era muy cruel de su parte enviarlo al pueblo demoniaco más lejano de su posición? Si ese imbécil se creía un poco competente no tardaría más de ocho horas, y el mientras tanto…

— ¿Y yo? — ¿Para qué diablos quería investigar el accionar de esa cachorra?, ¿acaso estaba curioso de su desenvolvimiento en la intemperie? Últimamente estaba haciendo actividades muy estúpidas en teoría ahora que lo notaba.

Ese maldito aroma cruzo de vuelta por su nariz y dado que estaba en soledad se dedicaría a observar a un espécimen de esa especie que a su entender era inútil e innecesaria.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que con cautela llego hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la humana: Una cueva, ¿qué hacía allí ella? — _Un refugio_ — cruzo por su mente hasta quitar de su vista la rama de un árbol que obstruía su visión, la cual hizo un leve sonido y para su desgracia ella lo escuchó.

No tardo tiempo para mirar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba él, por lo que tuvo que actuar rápido y colgarse con sus garras del árbol antes de ser descubierto. No quería ni imaginar el sin fin de preguntas que haría si lo descubriera espiándola.

La escuchó alejarse, más bien entrar a la cueva. Allí volvió a su posición y observó pequeños animales salir de ahí. Suerte la de ella, podría haber sido hogar de algún demonio o bestia grande. ¿Acaso siempre era tan confianzuda con todo? En su entrenamiento le habían enseñado que para sobrevivir a fuera del hogar, uno debía aprender hacer desconfiado hasta de su propia sombra y esa niña tiraba todas esas teorías y enseñanzas a la misma mierda.

Si lo pensaba bien y detenidamente, él también lo hacía constantemente. Aunque bueno su situación era distinta, siempre había sido el fuerte desde cachorro y jamás tuvo un cuerpo débil como el de ella.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró para sí. Rin salía y entraba buscando varias hojas bastantes más grandes que su tamaño corporal, ¿enserio pensaba utilizarlas? Poco tiempo paso para que pudiera sentir gruñidos dentro de la cueva, con su oído le era muy sencillo saber que se trata del estómago de la niña que ya estaba pidiéndole alimentos.

Rin salió de la cueva poco después, parecía como si se estuviera pensando en algo hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. Suponía entonces que los humanos también maximizaban sus sentidos así, cerraban primero el de la vista. — ¡Ya lo encontré! — anunció ella tan feliz como siempre.

— _¿Es posible que haya encontrado el rio?_ — era imposible por lo menos para un humano promedio, tenía la ligera sospecha de que en primer lugar:

\- A: Ella no fuera tan humana como parecía o…

\- B: Haya desarrollado sus sentidos a un nivel más altos, dado que por el registro que tenía, los humanos podían escuchar a cierta distancia, pero no a una tan larga.

Con la intención de seguirla utilizó su capacidad de levitar a una altura no muy cercana al suelo para no ser descubierto. Además lo único que le faltaría sería que Rin pudiera escuchar el sonido del viento y enserio, ya estaría pensando que ella literalmente era de todo menos humana.

El terreno que estaban recorriendo se caracterizaba por tener una gran cantidad de árboles, que ella le servía para ir escondiéndose por los arbustos o pastizales altos.

Si bien la técnica de camuflarse era muy acertada por el terreno y su situación, Rin tenía la desventaja que todos esos pastizales no podrían protegerla siempre. Claro si tenían en claro que era zona donde habitaban animales carnívoros como pumas, lobos, linces e incluso osos la rastrarían rápidamente y sería su fin.

— Pero ha vivido sola bastante tiempo— con su elegancia usual se sentó en la rama de un árbol a las orillas del rio y se dedicó a observar. Tenía estrategias para casar en el agua, utilizaba con rapidez sus manos para tomar los peces y tirarlos hacia la tierra como podía observar desde allí.

¿No era que los cachorros humanos eran muy delicados a esa edad? Si bien no se mojaba su ropa completamente, la piel de sus piernas estaba en contacto con agua que por la temporada ya no era tan calidad. ¿No estaba en riesgo de contraer alguna de esas llamadas "enfermedades"?.

¿Por qué no quería ir a una aldea humana? Recordaba bien cuando Jaken le había preguntado por los suyos, ella no respondió al instante solo negó levemente, pero él pudo percibir su incomodidad.

Quizás no respondió porque no había por quien responder. Eran épocas en que muchos cachorros quedaban sin familias por las guerras y la minoría sobrevivía. Seguramente ella no tenía un lugar donde volver.

— _¿Pero por qué no vuelve con su especie?_ — enserio tenía ganas conocer la respuesta, pero él no podía ir y preguntárselo así como así, ya que no era su estilo y presentía que tal vez ella no contestaría.

Si lo pensaba un poco, ya hacía un par de años que venía escuchando sobre diferentes bandas de ladrones que azotaban las aldeas más débiles y básicamente mataban a los hombres, niños, mujeres para saquear sus pocas riquezas.

Algunas de esos bandidos habían querido entrar en sus territorios y querido asaltar sus aldeas, pero los demonios que vivían allí se habían encargado de ellos. Posteriormente en una de sus escasas visitas a su palacio, su nana le había informado que se trataban de un simples humanos, muy pocos habían sido capaces de sobrevivir. Se trataban de bandas de los distintos territorios de Japón y se habían marchado hacia el este.

Tenía la extraña certeza de que tal vez la aldea en la cual la encontró pudiera haber sido víctima de esa situación y ello explicaba quizás, porque se veía tan contenta con demonios como él y Jaken, además del porqué evitaba volver a una aldea humana.

— _¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?_ — podía recordar bien sus propias palabras, ahora entendía que habían sido su propia especie quienes le habían hecho eso. Suspiro con un deje de molestia interior, enserio eran una basura y lo volvía confirmar.

— Es por eso que no debo dejarte con ellos— ambos odiaban a los humanos, tenían cosas en común. Era un hecho que su rencor hacia esa raza se establecía por diferentes motivos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que lo compartían.

Verla allí le hizo recapacitar su vida, a la edad de esa niña él tenía un hogar y educación que lo formaban. Sin mencionar que tenía familia, porque para bien o para mal sus padres siempre habían estado junto a él. Cada uno en el rol que le correspondía, pero jamás necesito a alguien que no fuera ellos.

En su niñez siempre creyó, que independientemente de su riqueza todos los cachorros que él conocía tenían familiares más o menos cercanos. Solo los abandonados o huérfanos carecían de ellos y como naturalmente solo de los que había escuchado se trataban de demonios o hanyous sabía que no les era muy difícil sobrevivir aunque tuvieran ciertas dificultades.

Pero jamás había estado en contacto con un humano. Siempre los eliminaba de su vista o simplemente pasaba de ellos si alguno tuviera un poco neuronas y no hiciera algo estúpido.

Suspiro cansinamente reprochándose interiormente. Lo único que debía hacer era dar un paso atrás y simplemente marcharse. Esa mocosa sería quizás algún día un simple recuerda y ya.

Cerró su mirada molesto, un simple recuerdo con ella no combinaba para nada.

Si había aceptado al imbécil de Jaken y a sus adulaciones inútiles, qué le impedía aceptar llevársela con él. Rin había demostrado ser valiente y muy responsable aun para su edad, seguramente el único problema eran sus propios prejuicios.

Fue allí cuando sintió como si su mente se abriera literalmente, el único problema allí era él. ¿Era acaso un cobarde?, ¿Acaso estaba contemplando las criticas ajenas sobre vida?

No lo haría.

Nadie le diría que debía hacer o no si estaban todos los papeles en blanco.

Y si alguien por casualidades del destino se atrevía a criticarlo o reclamarle el llevar consigo una niña humana con él, simplemente lo haría desaparecer. Él era Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, era su vida y mientras sus tierras no se vieran afectadas nadie podría ni si quiera pronunciar un silaba contra su persona.

No necesitaba la aprobación de nadie, solo la suya y esa ya la tenía.

— _Vendrás conmigo_ —sentenció en su mente, no permitiría que nadie la volviera a ofender o herir. Sería su guardián y vivirían a cada momento, era inútil preocuparse por el futuro. El camino de ambos lo harían paso a paso.

Descanso en esa rama mientras sentía como baja la temperatura con la llegada del atardecer. Ya no había nada que pensar, no se echaría atrás. Solo se conformaba con esa mocosa estuviera sonriente.

Rin seguía cocinando sus pescados con la pequeña fogata que había realizado muy hábilmente y el imbécil de Jaken, aun no llegaba.

El aroma a pescado asado llego a sus fosas nasales. ¿Hacía cuanto que no comía? Ya había perdido la cuenta si hubieran sido dos o tres días.

Abrió un ojo hacia la dirección de su ahora "protegida". Era tan extraño para él, jamás había tenido o querido proteger algo además de su cabello.

Y ella cocinando ahí como si nada. Totalmente ignorante del posible peligro al cual se exponía estando tan visible. Cuando tuviera la edad suficiente debería darle un poco de entrenamiento ya que tenía ciertas resistencias físicas superiores a su especie, habría que incentivarlas.

Pero uno jamás terminada de aprender, Sesshomaru aprendió algo nuevo ese día.

— ¿Quiere un poco de pescado cocido amo Sesshomaru? — preguntó ella sonriente, _"No"_ respondió él como un imbécil.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— _Qué demonios_ — lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y lo expuso a su presencia sin muchos problemas. ¿Desde cuándo sabía que estaba allí?.

— Está sabroso, ya salga de ahí— estaba tan contenta, lo había descubierto siguiéndola por su estola y su suave aroma. La emoción que la recorrió cuando pudo visibilizarlo levemente por un descuido fue enorme. No la había abandonado, seguía con ella.

— Rin…—

— ¿Sí? — contesto antes que lo viera bajar al suelo grácilmente desde su escondite. Era tan delicado incluso en el simple hecho de aterrizar.

Había sido descubierto bien, pero no tiraría el resto de su orgullo a la basura por la astucia de esa cachorra. — Vendrás con nosotros— informó mirando hacia el reflejo de la luna en el rio.

— ¿Yo? — no podía caber en la emoción, iría con ellos.

— Sí, mi dragón necesita cuidados y compañía — ¿era acaso eso la llamada "vergüenza" lo que estaba experimentando? Nadie debía saber que fue tomado el pelo por una mocosa y menos Jaken, ese imbécil podría irse de boca. — A cambio te daré mi protección y viajaras con nosotros—.

Se sentó lentamente si apartar la vista del agua, no podía creer que estuviera viviendo eso. Si lo viera su madre o nana sería su fin. Él era un guerrero experto y no había podido esconderse de una niña, ella definitivamente no era normal.

Rin lentamente luego de terminar de cenar y limpiarse se acercó y sentó junto a él. — _No tiene miedo a nada_ — cruzó por su mente al observarla de reojo jugando con unas flores.

— Cuando te diga vamos, vamos—.

— _Sí_ —.

— Silencio es silencio—.

— _Sí_ —.

— Súbete y vete con el dragón, solo hazlo—.

— _Sí_ —.

— Espérame aquí, significa no te muevas—solo diría esas breves y claves explicaciones, lo demás lo vería con el tiempo.

— Amo Sesshomaru— dio un asiento permitiéndole preguntar— ¿Puedo molestar alguna vez al señor Jaken? —.

La miró inconscientemente, ¿qué carajos había escuchado? No podía creerlo solo con verla se podía saber que hablaba enserio y que planeaba utilizar a Jaken para divertirse.

El problema era cómo. — ¿Qué planeas Rin? —.

— Sólo quiero divertirme un poco con él— " _Acosta de él_ " querría decir, ya estaba pensando seriamente que no tenía en frente a una amante del té y las muñecas. — No sé jugar un poco, hacerle bromas quizás alguna que otra tortura—.

Un asomo de sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios, para desgracias suya querría ver y conocer esas "bromas y torturas" que planearía ella para con sus sirviente. ¿Estaría bien utilizar a Jaken para divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento y espanto?.

Qué idea tan atractiva. — está bien, pero mientras lo dejes medio consciente estará bien—.

— Gracias amo, le prometo me portaré muy bien—.

Miró esos ojos brillosos, sabía que no era cierto. Algo le decía que estaba muy callada y al otro día esa cara angelical se iría al mismo caño.

Por la mañana siguiente al regreso de Jaken, este se vio aceptado por una oleada de abrazos de Rin mientras buscaba las respuestas que jamás obtendría— ¡Ahora viajare con ustedes! — eso había sido lo único que ella respondió a las miles de pregunta que le había hecho.

— Mocosa mira, ten esto— Jaken sonriente le extendió un sobre con un kimono adentro— Es liviano en verano y cálido en invierno de una excelente calidad, pero ni se te ocurra ponértelo antes de estar limpia—.

— Entonces iré a bañarme en el rio— sonriente emprendió dirección al rio cuando el sapo la detuvo y la arrastró en dirección opuesta— ¿D-dónde vamos? —.

— Eres tonta, con agua helada no te quitaras la gratitud del cabello ni la piel muerta— debería enseñarle tanto a la mocosa — vamos a crear aguas termales—.

Rin jamás creyó ver lo que tenía en frente, luego de encontrar por el bosque unas rocas bastantes juntas en forma de pileta colocó un pergamino extraño en el— Presta atención niña, tendrás el lujo de ver en acción al gran Jaken con su nintojo—.

Y haciendo alarde de todo su poder y después de pronunciar palabras en un idioma inentendible para ella choco la punta del báculo contra el pergamino y allí comenzó a salir agua creando con ayuda de las grandes rocas una bañera considerable para su tamaño. — Ja, ¿qué te parece niña?—.

— ¡Es increíble señor Jaken! — Aplaudió asombrada hacia el sapo alabándolo por su maestría, aplausos se escuchaban a lo lejos los cuales se intensificaron cuando Jaken acercó el báculo del agua para que una de las cabezas sacara fuego de ella y calentara la temperatura del agua a una promedio.

— ¡Wow hace magia señor Jaken! —

— Jaaa lo sé, soy increíble pero apresúrate y báñate— dejo en las rocas unos pequeños frascos con fragancias— ¿Sabes cómo usarlo Rin? — ella negó curiosamente— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste así? — No fue sencillo saber qué hace tiempo no utilizaba otra cosa que no fuera agua de los riachuelos. — Te lo explicare una sola vez—.

— Pero si usted no tiene cabello— fue un golpe bajo para la rana, la cual cayó al suelo derrotado.

— Solo sácate ese kimono feo y metete al agua—se sentó mirando junto al dragón de su señor hacia otra dirección para darle privacidad, aunque fuera cachorra seguía siendo mujer y había que darle algo de privacidad aunque a esa edad los cachorros en general no sufrían por vergüenza.

Rin lentamente se adentró al agua todo espumosa por ciertos líquidos que el pequeño sirviente había metido en el tapando todas sus partes intima dejando solo descubierto sus abrazos y cabeza. — ¡Hola amo Sesshomaru el señor Jaken dice que enseñara a lavarme el cabello! —.

Sessomaru la miro raro, ¿jaken enseñando a lavar cabello?. Fue en dirección a su sirviente y se apoyó sobre Ahn observando a su sirviente— No tienes cabello y piensas enseñarle— acarició levemente sus hebras albinas y brillosas, él jamás entendería el cuidado que un cabello requería.

Jaken sintió un flechazo a su espalda, esos dos se estaban mofando de él — Entonces enséñele usted—

— ¿Yo? —.

¿Acaso hablaba chino? — Sí amo, el dragón no habla, yo no tengo cabello— señalándola sobre las rocas — Ella no sabe y usted sí, hay mucha espuma no se ve nada. Pero sigue siendo mujer, tome distancia a esta edad los cachorros son desvergonzados—.

— No es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda Jaken— comentó molesto, como si no supiera tratar la situación. Tomó los dos frascos con esencias y se alejó de allí mientras escuchaba a su sirviente.

— Lo sé, pero cuando crezca ella quizás recuerde esto y después sienta vergüenza— Su amo era tan quisquilloso, el jamás aceptaba consejos ajenos.

En cuanto a mujeres su amo solo se interesaba en ellas cada tanto por complacer llanamente su apetito sexual, luego no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido común de cómo se trataba a una dama en cuanto a sus emociones y más siendo una cachorra.

— Entiendo— odiaba darle la razón— Déjamelo a mí y aprende— con todo su porte se acercó y sentó de espaldas, cerca de la improvisada terma la cual no paraba de desprender burbujas por el aire. — Rin…—

— ¡Hola amo Sesshomaru! — Su protegida se apoyó a medio cuerpo en una roca cercana cubierta de espuma. Parecía un monstruo de las nieves.

— Ten este frasco— Le acerco el frasco a su pequeña mano— Pon el líquido en… no en la cara— Era monstruo en potencia, sentía que sería una larga noche. Y no sabía porque le había causado tanta risa en su momento.

Ese fue la última imagen tuvo de esos días antes de despertarse.

Incluso casi siete años después y luego de apenas de haber despertado de una noche que había considerado mala, podía recordar esas épocas gracias aunque solo lo admitiera en su interior.

Siete años habían pasado, para él menos que un suspiro, pero para su protegida habían comenzado a cambiar un poco de su aspecto. No sabía porque se sentía tan contrariado, quizás porque en el fondo sabía que algún día ella y más con todo el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo podría valerse y protegerse por sí misma.

— ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día en cama Sesshomaru?— su nana había entrado como siempre, sin su permiso a su habitación— Sé que los efectos del eclipse son duraderos, pero ya ha pasado un día—se sentó en la cama de su cachorro— No seas un vago y levántate, tienes obligaciones y hasta Rin madrugó—

— ¿Madrugó?, ¿Enserio? — envolvió su estola cual almohada y apoyo su rostro sobre su palma intrigado.

— Así es, creo que mis lecciones ya comenzaron a dar frutos— ella le saldría buena, no como él que había resultado ser un vago como su padre, quienes se hacían cargo del imperio esporádicamente y que contra todo pronóstico les resultaba bien. — No como tu cachorro—.

¿Por qué Sesshomaru la miraba tan confiado? Otra ronda de modales al parecer le vendría bien— Dime, qué es tan gracioso— Exigió ya sin aguantar la incertidumbre.

— Tu adorada está aquí— desenvolvió la frazada a un lado suyo y mostro como su protegida estaba durmiendo envuelta en parte de su estola como si fuera un oso polar. Pobre nana.

— ¡RINNN! —

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Holaaaaa_ Después de tanto tiempo volví y con inspiración renovada.

No voy a dar excusas, no publique antes porque no tenía imaginación y simplemente no se dio.

No quería darles basura entonces espere pacientemente hasta que las ideas fluyeran, y no me quejo.

Hubo muchas correcciones en este capitulo, intente mantener el carácter de Sesshomaru lo mejor que pude y bueno esto salio.

Realmente les aviso que este fic no cree que dure más de tres o cuatro capítulos más dado que ya quiero dar un cierre a esta etapa de este fic.

Gracias por sus comentarios bellos y nos vemos la próxima. Pronto espero.


End file.
